Price of the Moon
by thisjustaverageforme
Summary: Delia Stavros was pretty much shoved to the back of everyone's priorities, she was a social outcast, not that she cared, and when she's paired up with Scott McCall as lab partners, things could only go downhill from there. She tries to help Scott with school but what she got herself into was nothing but secrets, lies, and murder. Might change the rating later on to M.
1. Chapter 1

My parents were fighting again, they seemed to do this more often. I never really liked violence so I decided to slip out for a walk, they never really noticed anyway. I put on a my jacket and walked out the front door, wincing at the sound of shattering glass. I knew it was my mom overreacting.

My mom and step-dad were doctors at the hospital, they trust me enough but I usually just end up there helping with what I'm aloud to, mostly helping the nurses with passing out medication, or staying in the pediatric ward. That's where my mom works, and my dad mostly works the ER.

It's really frustrating because they're never home, and when they are it leads to fights. I shivered as I realized how cold it had gotten and pulled my jacket around me tighter.

"Are you walking around here alone?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I decided to keep walking and ignoring him, hoping he would go away.

"It's dangerous to be here alone at night." He said once again.

"I can handle myself." I said stopping finally. I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know him.

"You should go home, like I said it's not safe." He said again, taking a step forward.

"Like I said, I can take care of myself." I took two steps back but he kept advancing on me until my back hit a wall. It was most likely someone's house. I wasn't this confrontational, I always wanted to avoid a fight, but something about him rubbed me the wrong way.

"Let's get you back home." He snarled and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled trying to pull my arm away but his hold on me was too strong.

All of the sudden the guy was tackled down and his throat was slashed. I was breathing heavy trying to comprehend what had happened.

Two red eyes had appeared in the shadows, I heard an inhuman roar and I turned to run but it had already pounced on me, taking me to the ground and I could feel it tearing into the flesh of my shoulder.

I jolted awake, sitting up and holding a hand to my mouth to hold in a scream. I had been getting these nightmares more frequently, they kept getting more and more vivid.

I put a hand to my forehead, to no surprise it was cold and sweaty. I looked at the clock, it was 12:54, I was late for school, there was no point in rushing.

I took a warm shower to relax my muscles and to calm my nerves. I already knew my parents were at work, they most likely left a note and some lunch money. I got dressed and ran downstairs snatching the 20 dollar bill and got into my truck and drove to school. Despite my parents' wishes, I got an old truck, it wasn't some horrible squeaking and groaning car, but it was pretty much vintage, and it had the smell of old leather, the outside was a powdery blue with a few paint chips here and there.

I got a few teasing comments from some kids leaving the school to get their lunch. But, as always I ignored it and kept moving. I looked at my phone for the time, 1:38, that's wonderful I have the next hour and a half of Mr. Harris, the man who hates teenagers, and I was already 20 minutes late.

I weaved through the endless amount of expensive cars. I walked through the near empty halls and approached Harris' door, taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked past Harris, letting my late pass float to his desk before quickly attempting to walk to my seat.

"Ms. Stavros, would you care to explain why you were late and interrupted my class?" He said in a bored tone.

I sucked in a breath and shook my head before again trying to return to my seat.

"Delia Stavros, would you care to explain why you were late." He said in a more forceful tone.

I almost went to explain myself but some girl spoke up.

"Mr. Harris, that boy was late just like Delia, but you didn't bother to call him out or let alone embarrass him."

Collective 'oohs' were heard around the class room, and I shifted on my feet waiting for Harris to harass the new girl, instead he rolled his eyes and said,

"Have a seat, Miss Stavros." He sighed.

I took a glance at the girl, she was pretty, black curly hair and pale. She's been here a while but we hadn't even spoken at all, so I was extremely confused when she all of the sudden stood up for me.

I went to the back of the class and sat down immediately. I just ignored him as he droned on.

"Stavros, McCall, see me after class." He said. I immediately looked up, what did I do?

Ten minutes later the bell rang signaling lunch, and our date with Harris.

I just sat at my table, I didn't have a lab partner, I don't really work well with other people, it just wasn't my thing. That and the fact that no one every really wanted to be near me, for what reason I don't know, maybe it's the bullshit social standards that Lydia set up and everyone tries to live up to them, I didn't give an effort, and for some reason, Lydia doesn't like me. I'm not too fond of her either, she's really smart but chooses to hide it, due to the fact that being popular in high school is the biggest deal ever. She used to be my friend, like way back in elementary, but then we just separated and became different people, me a social outcast, and her miss I have it all. I know that know one can tell, but she's struggling. But, since she's elected to ignore me, I'm not doing anything to help her.

Finally all of the students had filed out, and I was called to the desk, next to Scott, he looked uncomfortable and antsy.

"Since you and Stiles have decided to talk through all of my lessons, and that's what I'm assuming is bringing your grade down. Delia has one of the best grades so far in the semester, I'm assigning her as your new lab partner." He said with a sigh. I could see Scott starting to flip out, am I really that horrible of a person to be around?

"What did I do to deserve this? I can sit far from Stiles, that's always an option." He was starting to breath heavy.

"Am I so horrible of a person?" I muttered aloud to myself. It was low enough so no one heard, at least I hoped it was.

"My decision is final, we'll see how your grade improve and maybe we can work something else." He said before waving his hand as an attempt to shoo us away, which worked.

"Calm down, McCall, I'll do the projects, you don't have to ruin what's left of your social status by studying with me." I said and walked away.

I don't really care if he's my partner, I didn't want to give up my solitude just because some kid couldn't concentrate on school.

I made my way to the cafeteria and sat at a lonely little table at the far end of the room. I didn't feel like eating, these nightmares were getting worse. At first I'd just get a little jump scare and wake up, but since the murder in the woods, they kept getting more vivid, more real. I decided to think about it later, when I was less shaken up, I put in my headphones and let it play randomly.

This was the process, I wake up, shower, skip breakfast, maybe eat lunch, then I either help out at the hospital or help Mr. Deaton, the veterinarian, bring in or take out larger animals. Then after that I usually walk around town, or in the woods or something, anything to avoid home really.

The day went on as usual. Some kids amused themselves by teasing me and taking my books, I just ignored them and waited until they got bored. I wasn't lying when I said I'm not confrontational. Finally the day ended and I quickly exited and walked to my car.

I kept my head down and pulled my keys out of my car I went to unlock it but I found someone I never expected to be leaning against my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lydia was leaning on my car, waiting for me.

"Hi." She said not at all interested, she was just focusing on messing with her nails.

"What do you want?" I asked, still a look of surprise on my face.

"I wanted to invite you to a party this Friday." She said begrudgingly.

"Why?" I didn't want to touch this with a ten foot pole, why was she inviting me? She knew I had always hated parties. Everyone got drunk, the non-alcoholic drinks were spiked within the first five minutes, and it was always musty and everyone grinded against each other like a big orgy, I'd rather get mauled by the mountain lion roaming the streets.

"Because I'm being forced to." She said with a sigh, and then popping the gum I never noticed she had.

Before I answered my phone buzzed and I looked at the message.

Going to be late, no leftovers, make your own dinner. - Jordan aka step-dad.

I can't say he's stepfather of the year, he barely cares for me and half their arguments are about maybe sending me away since I guess apparently I'm a burden. Then I thought over the current situation, I'd be home alone sitting and binge watching netflix, then I'd do homework and stressing about school before passing out, and then waking up late and get harassed. Fun, I know. I built up my courage, which wasn't much.

"Sure, I-I'll go." I muttered.

"Alright, be sure not to embarrass yourself. And please, before I gouge my own eyes out, for the love of god, don't wear anything like that." She said and sashayed away.

This is going to be a fun night.

I was extremely, absolutely wrong. The only person that I could only assume was a potential friend, Allison, had left with some guy after Scott McCall had freak out and left with Stiles Stilinski following suit.

What was I thinking? This isn't fun, and it definitely isn't better than a Netflix binge. Everyone was grinding against each other, and the only drink without alcohol now has vodka swirling in it.

Inside, everyone was nearly drunk off their asses, sloppily making out, every half hour or so you could see girls leading guys upstairs. It was hot and sweaty, something I'm not a fan of, it made me pretty much sick to my stomach. Outside were a few stragglers, some stoners, I think considering they were puffing smoke from something that obviously wasn't a cigarette.

Choose Delia, a sweaty and loud atmosphere, or outside where very few people were. I think the choice was extremely obvious.

Just as I was about to slide the door open someone shoved me into the glass door. I could feel his hands rubbing along my arms and across my sides. I froze, my entire body went rigid.

"How bout' we take this party upstairs?" He asked, his breath had reeked of alcohol, it made me gag. I shoved him away and violently shook my head no and tried to slide the door, but I guess he locked it when he shoved me into the door. I tried to walk around him, I was already starting to panic. He easily slid in front of me and quickly shoved me to the wall and trapped me there with his arms.

"Stop!" I screamed trying to fight him off but he kept making his advances.

"I'm not asking anymore." He growled.

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that someone had heard me. He was built like a truck, and I was still frozen with fear, even if I could do something it wouldn't have much of an effect. We were in a position that if someone saw us he would look like we were in a make out session, like half of the party was.

I tried shrinking more into the wall, all of the sudden he was ripped off me. I opened my eyes, releasing the breath I'd been holding. I looked to see what happened, I saw a large man, wearing leather repeatedly punching the almost rapist. The person on the floor, his face was literally being smashed in, his nose was obliterated and you could faintly see some of his teeth being knocked out of place, blood was soaking his shirt and his face was already bloody and swollen. He was going to be beaten to death for sure. I wasn't used to being exposed to this kind of violence, it was making panic even worse. I could feel my chest constricting with fear, my throat drying, and my heart trying to tear its way through my ribs and flesh. I was scared. I couldn't see much, my vision was spotting, and I could tell he was being ripped off the boy. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away, towards the front of the house. I looked behind me to see the crowd had all turned their attention to the boy, the music had stopped.

"Delia, come on. Hurry up." I could hear him say. I was so out of it, I could barely walk. He stormed out of the house with my stumbling in tow.

"Who are you?" I managed to squeak out.

I think my panic attack had subsided, that's never really happened, it never just ended. Why was that?

"Derek Hale." He said shortly.

"I'm Delia." I said, not really trusting him with my full name, I didn't know him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My house." He said roughly.

I slipped my arm out of his grip.

"Thank you, Derek, for saving me but, I'd rather not go to some shady strangers house." I said softly. I just wanted to go home and sleep, though I already knew I wouldn't be getting much of it, though some is better than none at all.

"You're not in any condition to be driving or being by yourself." He said slowly, as if not to get any more I worked up than he already was.

"I haven't any alcohol. I'm not drunk or high, just shaken up. I want to go home." I said checking my phone. Sweetie, I'm being held up at work and Jordan wants to be alone.

My shoulders sagged, it's not what you think, she's not making me stay out of the house so he can watch the game, it meant he had been drinking, and he's not exactly all that peaceful when he's drunk. She didn't want me near all of that when it happens because she knows how I react.

When this happens I go to this abandoned house in the middle of the woods, it was the victim of an arson, I never really looked into it though, it was quite peaceful, extremely creepy, but it was a nice place in my opinion. I might go there tonight.

"I'm fine, and again thank you for the offer, and saving me, but I'll just go home." I lied, I didn't want to deal with anything right now.

"Fine." He conceded.

I walked away, my car further down the large drive way. The further I walked away from him, the more I felt weak. This can't be good, did he drug me when I was dazed? Surely I would've notice him injecting me with something, or maybe shoving some pill down my throat. If he did it didn't make sense, why save me if he was just going to do the same thing the guy was going to do to me. I quickly shook that thought from my head and shivered in fear. As soon as I reached my car my legs couldn't hold themselves under my weight and I fell to my knees. I held myself with one hand on the locked door handle in order not to face plant the ground. My breathing grew ragged, what was happening to me? Soon my eye sight grew darker and darker, until I felt arms wrap around my waist just as I fell into unconsciousness.

 _ **A/N: Ooh, Derek made an appearance, yay. And don't worry next chapter Scott will definitely be making an appearance. Also, if you wanted to know, I'll be making a Stiles/OC fanfiction soon and a Derek/OC fic, I might do Jackson too, I don't know yet. I think I might also develop a schedule on which day which fanfiction will updated. If you want to know it'll be in my bio. I also want to ask if you would review so I know what you readers dislike, like if I'm not correctly describing the characters, and if you have any constructive criticism on how to improve my writing it would be more than appreciated.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Now I'm running, I'm running so fast, my lungs are burning. I can only process a few things at a time. Those red eyes are chasing me. I'm in the woods, my feet are in pain, I looked down, I'm barefoot? They were starting to get caked with blood and dirt._

 _Why hasn't he caught up with me? I slowed down and stopped to hide behind a tree. I tried regaining my breath. I slid down the trunk and landed on the ground. What was happening. This feels so real, is this actually happening? I heard that terrifying snarl and started running again. I saw that the house I found sanctuary in, but it wasn't dilapidated and burnt, it was upright and it was actually untouched. I ran into the home and locked the door. I leaned against it to control my breathing. I'm definitely not dreaming, this is too real, I can feel the stinging pain in my feet, my lungs are burning, and I have never felt so afraid in my life. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down._

 _"Delia, you really thought you could hide from me?" A voice said, it was calm and sweet, it sent shivers down my spine, he had no intention of being nice._

 _I felt its claws draw a line down my face, I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he would go away._

Then I woke up, I sat up quickly, breathing heavy, I knew for a fact I was sweating.

I looked around, practically everything was covered in soot, I stood up and looked around, everything was charred. I walked out of the room, and saw that basically this entire place was burnt. Where am I? This place seems so familiar. I ran down the stairs and looked around. Did that Derek guy kidnap me?

I explored a little more until I found the front door. It finally clicked, this was my house in the woods. I was only ever in the front rooms because it actually kind of felt disrespectful to whoever owned this place to just go through everything.

"You're awake." Someone said from behind me I jumped back in surprise.

"What happened?" I asked turning towards him.

"You passed out. I brought you back here." He shrugged. I decided not to make a big deal, nothing felt wrong, I didn't get the feeling that said _**run.**_

"Can you take me back? I want to go home." I said.

My parents probably didn't notice, Jordan was probably passed out on the couch with the tv on, and my mom was most likely asleep, too exhausted to notice much. This was a regular thing, my mom worked too much and Jordan worked too little.

"What you're not going to freak out and call me a pedophile?" He said with a little shock hidden within his monotone voice.

"Should I?"

"No."

"Then I won't. I don't feel like anything bad happened, other than last night." I said, I tried to leave but he blocked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, swallowing a little. I could feel my heart pumping slightly, was he really going to keep me here?

"You forgot your jacket." He said with a smirk, holding up my plaid jacket.

I muttered a thank you as he handed it to me and opened the door.

"You're keys are in your pocket, by the way, I drove your car here." He said with a smile and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Ok." I said. This is probably the worse three days in my life.

I put my jacket on as I stepped down the burnt and near broken steps and walked towards my car.

I could hear his door shut as I pulled open my car door. Just as I got in I saw Scott pull in on a bike and start screaming for him. I didn't want to get in between whatever they had, so I started my car, I looked out my window. I had made brief eye contact with Derek and then Scott, his eyebrows rose in confusion as I drove off.

As I stopped at a red light, flashes of my dream went through my mind. The running, the breathlessness, the fear. It felt too real, and I can't control it, I've tried sleeping pills, but they just make me sleep longer, and made it harder for me to wake up. I can't talk to my parent, she would probably let Jordan make me go to a therapist. Maybe I need a therapist. I could be going crazy.

I jumped at the sound of a car horn and looked at the light, it was green. I sighed and started to drive again.

Maybe everyone's right to stay away from me, maybe I'm too much of a freak.

I pulled into my driveway and quietly went through the living room.

I turned the tv off and turned to look at Jordan. He wasn't my biggest fan, I never understood why he didn't like me, I don't know why, but that never stopped me from taking care of him. I pulled his shoes off and put him into a more comfortable position and then I pulled the quilt from the back of the couch and covered him up with it.

Maybe I'm too kind, but it was always like this for me. In elementary school Jackson Whittemore had pushed me off of a swing so he could have a turn. I didn't cry or say anything, I just dusted myself off and went to the slides. The next day he fell off of the swing and hit his head and hurt his knee. Instead of laughing at him like every kid was I went over to him and pulled him off the ground and took him to the nurses office. We were friends after that for a while, then we met Lydia, she was really nice and so smart. She hid it though and I never understood why, we were the inseparable three, that is until middle school came around and they started to push me away, going towards the popularity while I wanted to stay out of the spotlight. I never knew why, but I became an outcast for years. I shook the thoughts and memories out of my head and checked on my mom. She was knocked out and halfway on the bed. I corrected her body and covered her up. Just as I was about to walk out she called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, sweetheart. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Things will work out. We'll be a family again." She said, but her speech was slurred do to who her being exhausted.

"Go ahead and go to sleep, mom." I smiled, I knew she wouldn't remember this.

I shut the door and went to the desk in my room to start working on the chemistry project.

 _In the school cafeteria_

 _Monday_

Today I wasn't late, because I was roughly shook awake by Jordan at 6 am. I was thankful for that, I was able to eat breakfast, have a cold shower and be on time. Now I'm at lunch sitting cross legged at my empty table. I took a bite out of my apple and went back to my chem book, trying to see if I missed anything in the my notes for when we present our project tomorrow.

I heard chairs being scraped against the floor and two people sitting in front of me. I decided to ignore them, they were probably here to annoy me.

"Uh, D-Delia?" I heard someone say a little awkwardly.

I looked up and saw Scott and Stiles staring at me.

"What?"

"I saw you a Derek's the other day." Scott said.

"Yes you did." I answered. They're acting weirdly.

"Di-did he say anything to you?"

"Yes, that tends to happen when you are at someone's house." I raised my eyebrows in a questioning manor.

"What were you doing there?" Stiles burst out.

"I was sleeping." I said.

"You should stay away from him, he's dangerous, Delia." Scott suddenly put in.

"Why do you have a sudden interest in my well being?" I asked keeping my voice even. I wasn't even angry, I just wanted to know. I had very rarely experienced anger. Only like a few times in my life had I actually gotten angry. Scott almost answered but I interrupted.

"Because it seems to be that only a few days ago you were flipping out because I was assigned your new lab partner. And Stiles, we've never even had a full conversation." I said, still looking at them. They were failing to give an answer. I sighed and put the white index cards on the table.

"Those are for the presentation tomorrow. Study them." I said and went back to reading the book.

The classes went by quicker than expected, surprisingly no one actually bothered me today. So I guess today was one of the good days.

I closed my locker but I quickly jumped back at the sight of Allison who was leaning against the locker.

"Hi, Delia right?" She asked.

I cautiously nodded.

"I'm Allison." She thrusted her hand forward.

"Hi." I shook her hand still hesitant.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the game with me and Lydia this Saturday." She said.

That caught me off guard, was she seriously asking if I would go to that? Didn't Lydia already say to stay away from me?

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to go to the game this Saturday?" She said slower.

Do I have anything to do that night? Both of the adults in my house had to work. No one would be drunk, they'd know what they're doing. I'd be far away from the boys on the team. Someone actually wanted to be my _friend_ and _wanted_ to hang out.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Awesome, let's walk out together." She smiled and turned away. I had the biggest grin on my face, I might actually make a _friend_.

"Where'd you move here from?" I asked, I couldn't keep this giddy feeling from erupting in my chest. Just the _possibility_ of having someone to talk to could make me feel this way.

"We moved here from San Francisco."

"It must be a little hard transitioning, I mean from a city to a small town."

"Yeah, but with Lydia and all her friends it makes it easier. How come you sit all alone? If you don't mind me asking." She said, catching herself on almost sounding rude.

"I don't know, no one ever has made an effort to be my friend or anything. It's not like I mind it or anything."

"Well then, that's going to change. Give me your phone." She suddenly stopped and held out her hand.

"What, why?" I asked.

"So I can put my number in it." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." I said and unlocked my phone and gave it to her. So I now have a friend and I'm going to hang out with her this weekend.

"There. Text me so I have yours." She said handing it to me.

"Uh, yeah sure." I opened my messages, and sent a little 'hi'.

"Great, I'll call you later." She smiled and walked off.

"Bye." I said.

I looked at the number, things are finally looking up.

I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around and saw someone hide behind a wall.

I walked towards it and peered around it. I only saw the back of who I could only assume was Scott McCall.

Why was he watching me?

 ** _A/N: I know I said there would be more Scott this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to fit him in as much as I wanted to. But I'll do my best to put him in the next chapter. Also I wanted to say that with every chapter update there'll be a polyvore update also._**

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_ _ **(◕o◕) BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

I had an entire day to waste before going to the game, so I spent it at the library before I had to go to the hospital. I spent most of my time in the mythology section. I let my eyes roam over the many books until an old book caught my eye, on the top shelf. I reached up but unfortunately I couldn't reach it no matter what I did, standing on my toes, on one foot, but to no avail I couldn't reach it. I looked around for a foot stool and to no surprise, there were none. I turned around towards the book to see Derek behind me holding it out towards.

"Um, thank you." I said pulling some loose strands of hair behind my ear and took the book.

"What is it about?" He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know yet, it just, kind of caught my eye." I gave a small smile.

"Well let me walk you out." He said putting a hand on my elbow.

"That's not necessary, Derek." I said as I started walking towards the front desk.

"You heard about the curfew right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to drop off some lunch for my mom." I spoke.

Derek just continued to watch me as I checked out the few books I had.

"So you like mythology."

"Yeah, it's really fun, I like learning about all the lore from different countries. I find it amazing that they can make these legends from nothing but the anomalies in the world around them." I pretty much gushed. This wasn't natural for me, this is the most I've spoken in a long time and it honestly felt good.

"Yeah, it's, it's pretty cool." He chuckled.

I hadn't noticed but we were right by my car. I awkwardly waved goodbye and drove away. Why was everyone starting to make an attempt to get to know me? I decided to ignore it, maybe by this weekend I could gain a friend.

As I arrived at the hospital I could see Stiles leaning against the wall, making an attempt to talk to Lydia, but she was wearing a blue tooth listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. Was she waiting for Jackson to get out of the hospital? I heard about what happened at practice, mainly because Allison filled me in the moment she saw me.

I walked past the nurses station and walked down the hall leading to the pediatrics division.

I was looking down at the floor trying to avoid any and all eye contact until I knocked into someone causing me to fall on my butt.

"Delia? W-what are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Delivering lunch, my mom is a doctor here remember?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Uh, yeah." I looked at the door he came out of.

"Why are you in the morgue?"

"I, um, I got lost?" He tried to lie I just stared at him, every door here was labelled, why would even make an attempt at it.

"Right, well, I, uh, I have to go. See you after the game." He said and ran off.

I don't think Allison told anyone about me going. I wouldn't either, I think Lydia would've had a mental breakdown if she did.

I went to the Nurses Station and asked for Mandy to get my mom.

"Oh thank you sweetheart, you're a life saver." She said taking the Tupperware from me.

"You're welcome, mom."

"Oh and by the way, Levin heard you were here and wanted to see you before you left." She said.

Levin was a 9 year old with asthma and diabetes. It's one of worst combinations you could have. I helped him through many asthma attacks before, along when we first met, his blood sugar was so low he nearly went into a coma, his parents left him with a neglectful baby sitter who didn't check his blood sugar or give him his medicine. I liked to help out as much as I could around here, all of the nurses were familiar with me, and many of the recurring patients were too.

I walked into his room. He was in a hospital gown kicking his feet and staring at the cartoon dinosaurs painted on the wall.

"Hey Levin! How are you doing?" I smiled as he immediately brightened up.

"Hi, Delie!" He smiled. I gave him a quick hug and we talked about how he was doing and what I was doing in school. Little kids are so much nicer than teenagers.

I said my goodbyes and walked away.

My phone rang on my way out.

"Hey, Delia." I heard Allison on the other line.

"Hi, Allison." I greeted.

"Well guess who gets to be Jackson's personal cheerleader." She whined.

"I remember when I had to do that." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I got into my car and started it up.

"Do you want to hang out before we go to the game?"

"Yeah sure." I shrugged. She gave me the address and hung up.

Now that it was silent I had time to think about the nightmares and how bad they were getting. Great.

The past few days, they weren't getting any better, I was still getting chased and torn apart. I don't understand how but I'm starting to feel everything now. How is teeth had sunk into my body, and the blood pooling in my mouth when I was thrown across the room.

All of the sudden police cars whizzed past me making me swerve to the side of the rode just nearly hitting a tree. I turned my car off and rested my head on the steering wheel, breathing deeply to avoid the panic attack that was nearing. What the hell is going on with you, Delia.

I saw the sirens through the trees, and I noticed that it was near Derek's house. This made me curious, I'll deal with my problems later. I started the car and drove up to his house. I got out of the car just in time to see Derek being escorted out of his house in handcuffs. I spotted Scott and Stiles leaning against his Jeep and walked towards them.

"What is going on? Why is Derek being arrested?" I asked.

"We found the other half of the body by his house." Scott said glaring at Derek.

"There's no way he's the murderer." I said, not really believing.

"Yeah well, tell that to the dead woman."

I didn't really catch what Stiles muttered but he walked past me and to the cop car holding Derek.

"If he's the murderer, than why didn't he murder me after Lydia's party?" I said, thinking aloud, a bad habit.

"What?" He said suddenly alarmed.

"Uh, yeah. I think some guy drugged my drink, because I passed out by my car, he took me back here and let me stay the night until I woke up. If he's this savage murderer how come I'm not dead?" I asked staring at Derek just as Stiles' dad snatched him from the car. We briefly made eye contact but I looked away and looked at Scott.

"Um, good luck with the game. Remember, Allison is rooting for you." I said, it kind of just felt like something I should do.

"Delia?" Scott said grabbing my arm.

"Hm?" I said turning towards him.

"Uh, never mind." He shook his and let go.

I gave Derek one last glance and drove to Allison's.

 _ **A/N: Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you for your support, for the nice reviews and follows and favorites. I appreciate it so much. Thank you guys!**_

 _ **Enjoy the story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been having some family problems and haven't been able to get around to finish every chapter that I started writing. But don't worry, the story isn't on hiatus and I'm not quitting them. I'll try and post 2 or three new chapters for each of my stories soon. I hope you understand. Goodbye and thanks for reading everything so far.**_

 _ **Hi, just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. I've been having some family problems and haven't been able to get around to finish every chapter that I started writing. But don't worry, the story isn't on hiatus and I'm not quitting them. I'll try and post 2 or three new chapters for each of my stories soon. I hope you understand. Goodbye and thanks for reading everything so far and for your awesome reviews.**_


	6. Second Chance At First Line

Chapter 5

"Really? Derek killed that woman in the woods?" Allison asked as she got into my car.

"Yeah, well I don't really believe it." I shrugged.

"What do you mean, they found her severed body literally right beside his house!" Allison scoffed.

"Well I mean, he, I don't know, I just have a feeling that he didn't do it." I muttered starting the car.

"Well, whatever. They caught him, so no one else is in danger." She said and I drove off, following Mr. Argent. I was still so happy, I actually had someone I could talk to, someone to listen. I was able to talk out loud with being stared at like I was crazy.

While we were in her room we talked about ourselves, to learn more. I learned that she used to do archery and write poems, and that her family manufactured and sold weapons to the police.

We were in the bleachers now, I was sitting next to Mr. Argent and below Lydia and Allison.

I wish I brought gloves to this game, who decides to make everyone sit through two hours of watching kids crash into each other at night in the freezing cold?

I didn't know much about lacrosse, but it was enough to make me lose interest. I just didn't see what was the big deal, the beat each other up to get a ball into the net, for _fun_. I never saw the need for violence, maybe for defense or something, I hated seeing people hurt, it kind of physically hurt me to see someone in pain. I remember years ago, someone had rolled in front of me on their skateboard in order to make me flinch or hurt me but he slipped and landed on his arm the wrong way and I had felt a dull but still throbbing pain in my wrist, the same place he broke it. It didn't go away until he was in the hospital and got a cast. That always happened when someone got hurt in my presence, it was always just a dull ache. I never really thought anything of it, it was just something that simply happened.

"Which one is Scott?" Mr. Argent asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Number 11." Allison said returning her attention back to the game.

"Also the one who hasn't scored one goal the entire game." Lydia growled.

I continued to watch the game. It was amazing how everyone in the crowd could get so stressed over a simple game.

I could hear everyone mumbling in anticipation, Ms. McCall was rooting for her son, the coach was actually screaming at everyone, directing most of his anger towards Greenburg, I never actually heard his first name. I watched as Jackson slammed into Scott.

All of the sudden I felt tense, like I was fighting off something. I was getting small aches in my canine teeth and I felt my nails start to stretch. I quickly pulled off my gloves and looked at them. They were the same, chipped and bitten down. I brought my finger to my teeth, they were the same, dull. They didn't feel like they were stretching.

I furrowed my brow, was I having a growth spurt or something? I felt Mr. Argent nudge me and I looked at him.

"You okay, Delia?" He asked, his blue eyes staring me down.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, um, I'm fine." I stuttered and quickly looked away.

"Alright." He said and turned away.

I found myself staring at Stiles. His eyes were trained on Scott. He was twisting and biting his Lacrosse gloves. Was something going to happen?

I heard Lydia tell Allison to help her with the glitter covered sign for Jackson.

I didn't understand why but I got up and took Allison's place.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at me weirdly.

"You cheer Scott on, he needs it." I said.

"Why couldn't you do it?" Lydia said with disgust.

"Because Scott doesn't know me, it wouldn't mean as much." I answered, ignoring the way she asked.

"Makes sense." Allison said and turned to cheer on Scott.

I looked at Scott, he looked at Allison, then his eyes traveled up to Lydia and us, then the sign. I could see him tighten his grip on his lacrosse stick.

"What are you doing?" She said with gritted teeth.

"Helping you with your sign." I answered, trying to keep the hurt from my voice.

"Don't think this is going to make us friends." She said and turned her attention to the game.

"We were friends, Lydia, you just decided to cut me off, for no reason." I said lowly, this was taking a lot of courage. I was never able to confront her with this, I didn't want a fight to happen, or make things worse than it already was. I've been doing a lot of new things lately, they all seemed to backfire, I befriended a murderer, went to a party, and now I'm probably going to destroy ever having a best friend. I liked Allison, but something was keeping me from wanting to get close to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Delia. We've went our separate ways. It's done" She said and watched the game

I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the text.

 _From: Mom_

 _Jordan is home again, I'm sorry, can you find another place to stay?_

I let out a sigh and turned to watch the game. I turned just in time to see him throw his lacrosse ball _through_ the opposite player's stick and into the net. I nearly gaped at the sight, did no one catch that? No one was questioning it, they continued as if that didn't just happen.

As the game went on Scott kept giving us glances, and kept getting angrier and more violent. Every time he rammed into a player I flinched at the sudden pain in my body. I just added it on to the list of oddities in my life.

Closer to the end I found myself sitting next Allison with my fingers tightly crossed and muttering cheers for Scott along with her.

Just as Scott was about to be crushed by two bulky team players, he flipped over them and launched the ball into the goal. The crowd erupted into ear splitting screams and cheers and ran down to go and congratulate the team and take them to celebrate. I could see Scott on the side shrugging off excited player.

I got the weird feeling in my fingernails again and I looked at Scott. His glove was on the ground and he was staring at his hands. He ran across the field and towards the school. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder and I jumped turning to see Allison's father.

"You can head home, Delia, I'll take Allison home as soon a she comes back from the bathroom." Chris smiled.

Just one look in his cold blue eyes made me want to shake with chills. I could feel that there was something wrong with him, it made me uncomfortable.

"I, okay, see you later, Mr. Argent." I said and went to leave but his grip on my shoulder tightened, preventing me from leaving.

"Please, call me Chris." He gave me another cold smile.

"Okay." I gave him a meek smile and quickly left.

I jogged down the bleachers and making my way across the field. As I passed the trees I could feel something's eyes on me.

I stopped and looked into the woods.

I could easily feel my heart rate drop then pick up quicker. Those blood red eyes were glaring at me.

I swallowed thickly, and began to back away towards the school, not taking my eyes from the beast's.

I heard a snap of a twig and swiveled my head around towards the sound. I didn't see anything and turned back to the eyes. Which were gone.

I just ran as fast as I could into the school. Making sure no one was around I leaned against the front doors still catching my breath. I was probably hallucinating, maybe it was from the lack of sleep. That seemed a lot more logical, nothing with those kind of eyes would bes real. I shook off the fear and started to walk through the halls.

I found my locker, which was unfortunately next to the boys locker room, everyday the smell of sweat and body odor floats out the door, it makes me gag every time I'm over there.

I opened my locker door and pulled out the library books that I forgot here.

I was about to walk away when I heard Scott and Stiles talking.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said.

So Derek wasn't the killer, I knew it.

"Are you kidding?" Scott scoffed.

"No, and here's the bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, as in Derek's sister." Stiles elaborated.

I started to leave, I didn't want to eavesdrop anymore. It was none of my business anymore.

I felt a hand grip my arm, stopping me from moving any further. I inwardly curse, I was caught.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I-I, I needed my books." I stuttered and waved them for emphasis.

"Alright. Uh, thanks for coming to the game." He smiled, releasing my arm.

"Do you think you can make it to the next game?"

"I could, I could try." I said stumbling over my words, why did he want me to come to game, I hardly did anything. I only muttered words of encouragement, I know for a fact that he couldn't have heard me.

We just stood there in an awkward silence, I didn't know if I should leave or not.

"Before I go, there's going to be a chemistry test coming up soon. I was hoping if you could help me study for it." He said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah I'll help you." I smiled.

"Great, I have to go, see you later." He flashed a smile and ran off.

I smiled again, this was going to be a great year.

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, I've just been really busy. I'm getting home schooled this year and we've been searching for a good one, thank you for being patient, I'm going to try to update throughout the day. Thanks, Enjoy the story!**_


	7. Pack Mentality Part 1

Someone was leading a girl to a bus.

"Where are you taking me?" She giggled.

"Somewhere where we can we be alone." He whispered.

"We are alone." She whispered.

"Somewhere where we can be _more_ alone. Come on." He said seductively leading the girl onto the bus.

I found myself following them and I was on the seat beside them, watching. They were making out, not seeming to notice me. I haven't had a dream like this. What's happening. I saw his hands grip the seats harder, his nails grew longer and sharper.

He screamed for her to get away from him. She backed off of him with a scared expression. He ran to the back of the bus breathing heavily.

She tried to walk forward but he just snarled. I watched as the pale moonlight shined in and illuminated the girls face. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was. It was Allison, then that would make the boy Scott. What's wrong with him?

She caught a glimpse of him and started to run the other way.

He snarled and ran after her, running straight through me. He yanked her away and started to attack her. I could feel me heart race, I couldn't help her I couldn't even touch them. I could only watch in horror as he tore her apart.

I sat up breathing heavily, I wiped my face and looked at my hands. I sighed in relief, there was no blood. At least I wasn't chased by that thing.

But why was Scott a monster in this one? As a matter of fact, what was he?

I looked at the clock, I had enough time to take a shower but no breakfast. I shrugged, I don't think I'd be eating this morning.

After my shower I braided my hair and got dressed. I looked at my clock. I was going to be late. I let out a curse and grabbed my book bag and keys and shot out of the front door, not giving my mom a second glance. I started my car and peeled out of the driveway and sped to school.

I stumbled into school and nearly smacked into someone.

And when I said nearly, I meant I did. I fell flat and landed on my ass. I looked up to see Scott staring down at me, looking panicked.

He held his hand out for me, I took and he pulled me up with ease.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." He smiled.

"I'm fine. But are you okay, you look worried." I said again, adjusting the strap of my backpack.

"Yeah I'm fine now." He grinned.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a crowd staring out the window.

"What happened?" I asked starting over there.

"Nothing. Someone got attacked on the bus. They think it's a mountain lion." Scott said following me.

I could see through the windows, the entire back door was off and covered in blood. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, that looks exactly like what happened in my dream. I nearly started to panic, until I started to pay attention to Scott's presence I could myself instantly calming down. I decided to take my mind off of the incident, it was probably a coincidence.

"When do you want to study?" I asked turning away from the bloody scene.

"Um, this weekend maybe? I'll give you my number and I'll call you later." He said.

I handed him my phone he found my contacts and typed his number and gave me my phone.

I'll probably have a group of friends soon. I smiled at the thought, last year I would never see myself like this. The intercom crackled on the principals voice rang out in the halls.

"Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our buses. While the Police tries to determine what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you."

Everyone had let out a groan of annoyance, apparently someone getting mauled to death would get them out school.

"I have to get to class, see you later Delia." He smiled and walked away. I kind of liked the way he said my name, it just rolled off of his tongue.

"Bye." I said in reply and we went our separate ways. I went to my locker and started to put my books into the locker. I stopped at the small book I got from the library. I hadn't gotten around to reading it. I wanted to know what it was about.

I almost opened it when I felt someone slam there hands on my shoulder.

"Hey, Delia." I heard Allison shout.

"Hi." I squeaked out, she had scared me really badly.

"Have you seen Scott yet, he was looking for you. He looked really scared." She said, looking concerned.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. I'm okay." I said, not wanting her to worry.

"Alright, I have to go but I'll save you a seat at lunch. You can sit by me." She said and walked away.

I smiled and looked at the small book. I'll read it later at the pet clinic during my break. I threw it into the locker. I got out the rest of my books and shut my locker door, heading for chemistry.

I was tapping a my pen on the desk, Scott had moved a bit forward, I didn't mind all that much since, it was looking like a serious conversation.

I wasn't concentrating on the lesson, it would probably explain it in a packet he would pass out.

I heard some girl shout and everyone gathered around the window, not including me.

All of the sudden I could hear some man screaming and I could understand why. I could feel his panic and pain. I had to squeeze my pen to keep from screaming in pain. I had my eyes screwed shut, I could feel his wounds. His entire front torso was torn open and he had broken ankle. I felt some wet splash over my face and my shirt.

I looked down and saw that I snapped my pen and its black ink had exploded all over me and the desk, spilling over onto the floor.

I didn't need to look up to know that everyone was staring at me. I stood up and ran out the door and to the restroom.

I looked in the mirror, the black ink was covering half of my face and staining my shirt.

I grabbed a wet paper towel and tried to scrub it off but it wasn't working.

"Let me help you." I heard someone groan.

I saw Lydia pull out some paper towels dipping them in some water and started to scrape of the black ink off of my face.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked as she went to get more paper towels.

"I overheard your conversation with Allison. Since you two are going to be best friends, I realized I'm going to have to be seeing and hanging out with you." She said and started scrub my face.

We just stayed in an uncomfortable silence as she finished up.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for lunch." She smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the bathroom.

I made a detour and pulled out one of my old hoodies with the logo practically non-existent from my locker and put it on.

Lydia already knew about what happens to me, she couldn't even figure out why it happened either, the only thing she could find was this weird legend of werewolves, something called a Luna, they were basically healers of the pack, we only laughed at the thought of it and just decided to ignore my problem.

Finally we arrived in the lunch line and as we got our trays Lydia and I met up with her group of friends and some of Jackson's lacrosse buddies.

They spotted Scott and Stiles and immediately flocked to him. I wasn't the only one confused by this, they were always ignored by the popular kids here.

I sat next Allison as she sat in the spot Scott cleared out next to him.

After a few minutes Jackson had arrived and insulted some guy to get out of his seat.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny spoke up, referring to the bus attack.

"I heard it was a Mountain Lion." Jackson tried to correct.

"A cougar _**is**_ a mountain lion. Isn't it?" Lydia corrected, adding the last thing to keep up her facade.

"Who cares? It's just some homeless tweaker who's probably gonna die soon anyway." Jackson grumbled.

I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to slap some sense into him, and tell him all lives matter, but that wouldn't solve anything, he'd still think he's right.

"Actually I just found out who it is. Check it out." Stiles pulled out his phone and reveal a video with a news reporter on it.

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." I winced at the memory, rubbing my arm and leaning away from the phone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lydia give me a sympathetic look.

"I think I know that guy." Scott said, still looking at the picture, he looked a little guilty.

"You do?"

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." He said swallowing a little.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were going to hang out soon." She said looking at me, making everyone at the table stare at me.

"We were going to study, and we haven't spoke about when. I also never spoke to you about it." I muttered scratching the back of my head, hoping to get all of the attention off of me.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia pouted.

"Hanging out? Like, the five of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" He asked looking at me, and motioning to Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. Once again all eyes on me. I shifted in my seat and sliding lower in it, hoping to disappear.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia interjected, and looked at Jackson.

"Yeah, with an actual competition." He muttered angrily.

"How do you know we're not actual competition. You guys can bowl right?" Allison challenged and then looked at us.

I nodded a little and returned to poking at my food.

"Sort of." Scott mumbled.

"Is it a sort of or yes?" Jackson sneered.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott said, puffing out his chest and looking over to me, then back to Jackson. I could practically hear the testosterone levels rise in both boys.

"Great," Lydia clapped her hands and smiled, "It's a date then."

The school day came to a close and I was one of the last ones to leave, I was waiting on Scott, we were going to ride together to work, and we were going to be late.

"Hey, Delia. Sorry it took me so long. Ready to go?" Scott asked throwing on his book bag.

"Yeah sure." I gave him a small smile.

He grabbed his bike and threw it in the trunk with ease, and just barely missing the medical supplies I had to deliver.

We sat in silence, just thinking about different things I guess, as I sped off to the Vet Clinic.

We arrived around to minutes late, due to the fact we had to unload his bike and the many boxes and run into the clinic.

"Sorry. Sorry." Scott had said.

"You're all of two minutes late, Scott." Deaton said, giving me a smile as I handed him some boxes.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm slacking." Scott said as he checked to see if some of the supplies were full.

"Scott, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Mr. Deaton assured.

As Deaton's back was turned I saw Scott snap his head up in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow as I started to get some boxes of medicine to the glass cabinet. I followed his line of sight as I set them onto the metal counter top. I saw in the doorway the Sheriff, Stiles' dad, walk in with a police dog, I think he scraped his leg on barbed wire in the woods, I'm not sure, but I was there for when he got stitches. I still have a couple scratches from that night, he was flipping out when Deaton approached him with a needle, I held down his hind leg and accidentally scratched my arm, but when I started to console him he immediately calmed down.

"Hello. Looks like somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Deaton smiled as he crouched down to scratch behind his ear.

"Hey, Scott, Delia." The sheriff smiled in greeting, which I returned, and went back to stocking up all of the medicine vials.

"Hey can you look at the pictures I was talking to about earlier? Sacramento still can't identify what animal did this." The Sheriff asked handing him the packet.

"Sure, uh Delia, can you start unwrapping the gauze?" Deaton asked, moving him and the Sheriff out of the way. It obviously wasn't a question. I crossed the room and started petting the dog, first on his head, then scratching his ear, I went down his back and the dog laid his head down.

" I'm not exactly an expert. Oh This is the guy attacked who was on the bus?" Scott and I looked up after that.

I was in a good enough position to see the pictures, the first one was a bloody arm with bite mark in the middle. I winced at the image, I wasn't squeamish, I could just imagine the pain.

"Yeah, we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." Sheriff Stilinski added.

"A wolf? I mean, I ... I think I read somewhere That wolves haven't been in California for like 16 years." Scott stuttered, why was he nervous?

"It could be a wolf, or a rabid dog, it looks like canine teeth marks." I said, quietly as I started unwrapping the gauze.

I looked up at the brief silence and shrugged sheepishly.

"I studied animal behavior a year ago, I wanted to be a vet. Wolves are migratory, they can come back from impulse, or if they have a strong enough memory." I added.

"Can wolves have memories?" Scott asked, staring intently at me. I shifted my feet and turned my attention on the dog, not wanting them looking at me. I'm glad Deaton got the memo, since he continued for me. God, why did I put myself in those situations all the time?

"Long term memory, yes. Associated with a primal drive. You see this one here? Those are scratches. A wolf would tear at the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth."

"So what do ya think? A mountain lion?" The sheriff guessed.

"I don't know, a wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles."

I looked away, remembering my dream, when Scott dragged Allison to the back of the bus. I'm hoping this is all just a coincidence.

"And then the throat." He added. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake the memories. I opened my eyes and quickly finished unwrapping the gauze.

"I have to go to the hospital, see you later." I said and qiuckly made my escape. I couldn't handle being in there for another second. I leaned against the car and ran a hand through my hair, the flashes of my dream comig to me, the blood spraying over the windows, the growling and screams. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump away out of surprise.

"I apologize if I startled you, Delia." Deaton said softly.

"Oh, um, no I'm, uh, I'm okay." I muttered.

"Good. Listen, one of these days, I want to talk to you. It's going to be important, and I'd rather it be sooner than later." He smiled.

"I-uh, okay. Sure, whenever." I said softly. He gave me a big smile and walked back into the clinic.

I never really understood why Deaton made some people uncomfortable, he comes off a little odd, yeah, but he's really nice.

I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me though, I hope I was doing a good enough job. I ran another hand through my hair, and looked around, I couldn't shake the feeling of someone following me. I got in my car and drove off to the woods. I know I need to go to the hospital and give my mom and Jason their lunch, but I needed some fresh air.

 _ **A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories for nearly a month! I've been so busy with school and sticking to an actual schedule. I'll try my best to update all of my stores, and hopefully more than one chapter. AGAIN I am so so so so so sorry I wasn't updating, and I hope this chapter wasn't complete crap to me it seems like it is. Like and review the story if you want to.**_

 _ **Enjoy the story.**_


	8. Pack Mentality Part 2

I had already given the bags of lunch to Jason and my mom. Now I was just waiting for my mom to get off of work, she wanted to take me to dinner, she said she and Jason had some news to share with me. I was a little apprehensive to say yes, she needs her sleep and she wasn't getting much of it. But she said I had no choice and said to wait, so that was what I was doing... waiting. Lately Jason's hours were being cut down, meaning he was going to get fired. From what I've heard and from what I've seen, he was a great doctor.

The hallway I was in, it was around the corner from the E.R. waiting room and on our way out, was empty, most of the nurses were out smoking and gossiping about patient drama. I'm pretty sure some new nurses were getting consoled about the bus attack. I shivered at the thought, it seems like that was always coming to my mind. That bus driver was here right? I want to see how he is, I doubt he has visitors, the waiting room for surgery and recovery was nearly empty. I didn't bother going to a nurses station or a reception desk, he wasn't going anywhere. Hopefully.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the message.

 _From: Mom_

 _Kid came in with broken leg, rain check?_

I texted back with a 'sure', I wasn't all that disheartened, something always popped up when we planned. I'm used to getting blown off, for important things like this, or little things.

I ran a hand over my face, stopping to rub my eyes. I'm going to check on the victim.

I explored the hallways until I found an open door, with a heart monitor beeping quickly. I looked around, I couldn't see anyone rushing in, how bad is this hospital's staff?

As I went further into the room I could hear a muffle screaming. I sped up my face and yanked back the curtain. I saw that it was the bus driver, I looked up to see Scott staring numb in shock at the man. I pulled off the man's oxygen mask so he could breathe better.

I had my hands hovering over the man, I wasn't sure what to do. I gently laid my hands on his arm. I felt my hand start to hum, like it was asleep, but it didn't feel like it. I looked at the man's face and he quickly started to calm down and wasn't screaming any more. His eyes started to droop and the cuts and scrapes started to fade. I wanted to stop but I couldn't bring myself. What was happening? Was I doing this? Is he doing this? I jumped any pulled my hand away when I felt someone grip my shoulder.

"Come on, we should get out of here Delia." I heard Scott say.

I couldn't move, I really couldn't. I needed to know if I did that. I stayed stock still staring at where the man's cuts are - _were._

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me away. I reluctantly backed away. On my way out I pressed the nurse's button on the joystick.

As we left I got more aware of my surroundings. I shook my head, I was probably imagining it. I realized I was driving, and Scott was giving me instructions. I flicked my eyes to the rear view mirror and saw an upturned bike wheel.

Finally we stopped in front of what I guessed was his house. I held onto the steering wheel tightly, contemplating if I should ask or not. But my sometimes unfiltered mind decided for me.

"Why were you in there?"

"In where?" He asked, I couldn't tell if he was playing innocent or not.

"In the hospital room, did you hurt him or something." I clarified.

"I, um, I have to get ready, see you at the bowling alley." He muttered and took off. I sighed, I made sure he got his bike and drove in the direction of Allison's house. Lydia and I had to help her figure her outfit out.

I hope he wasn't the one who hurt that man. I mean it be very difficult to make it seem like it was an animal attack. Everything about it doesn't make sense. How could a mountain lion open a door, rip a seat off and break a door. On the other hand, how could a human, Scott, do that? Either one had to be incredibly strong and smart. No matter how hard, my thoughts always lead to this, it's been on my mind all day.

* * *

 _ **Scott's POV:**_

I put my bike on the porch and went inside. I took off my shoes and went to my room, throwing my bag against a wall. I thought I like Allison, don't get me wrong I still do, but when I officially met Delia I felt complete, it's extremely cliche, but something just snapped inside of me. I felt calm, I felt happy, something I haven't been able to feel for a while. And I don't understand why.

During the game, when I changed, she helped me not murder the entire opposing team, not Allison, I had been listening to her first, a big mistake. I nearly wolfed out entirely when I saw her holding the sign for Jackson.

I didn't know what came over me when I asked her to help me study, I wasn't really doing that bad in school yet. I also don't know why I let Lydia and Jackson hijack our date. I was hoping for some one on one time with Delia so I could see if I _really_ like her. I couldn't let her into my life, she'd be another person to lie to, and no matter how hard I would try, I don't think I'd be able to. I hope she didn't think any different of me from the events of today. I shook my head and went to my closet to get ready for the date.

* * *

 _ **Delia's POV:**_

I was sitting at the vanity in Allison's room watching as Lydia nixed every shirt she pulled out.

"God you're just like Delia. Except with cuter tops."

"What's wrong with _my_ clothes?" I asked, faking offence, this stuff didn't really matter to me, it was just what she wanted to hear.

"Sweetie, half of your wardrobe is sweatshirts, you have one pair of ratty old shoes, I could go on but we only have 30 minutes." She replied not even taking her eyes off of the contents in the closet.

She finally picked out a sparkly black shirt and threw it at her.

"Here change into that." She said and sat down on her bed as Allison turned around.

"So, what were you going to do, well, if I hadn't intervened?" Lydia asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We all know that studying isn't just _studying_ **.** Actually, I don't think it ever is that." Lydia mused.

"I still don't get what your saying." I said. It was true, who just says they want to study and then do the exact opposite.

"I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" She muttered shaking her head.

"What are you planning Liddy?" I asked. She almost answered when Chris Argent, Allison's dad, barged in.

"Dad, uh, hello?" Allison said, motioning to her shirtless body and Chris immediately backed up.

"Right. I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock." He averted his eyes for extra measure.

She put on the shirt as Lydia leaned back and played with her hair.

"Hello, Mr. Argent." She said seductively.

I quickly avert my eyes, biting my lip to avoid bursting out in laughter.

"Dad, do you need something?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"I wanted to tell you, you'll be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when there is an animal out, attacking people." He countered and almost left until Allison spoke up.

"Dad, dad, I'm -Uh,"

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M. Hey, no more arguing." He said sternly and left.

I got up and quickly shut the door and turned back to the girls, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia mused.

"Sometimes. But not tonight." She said grabbing her jacket and heading for the window. I swore I heard her mutter something along the lines of, 'especially when she needs us.' I furrowed my eyebrows at that. She opened her window and quickly flipped out, Lydia, being the always concerned friend she is, quickly ran to the window, with me walking suit.

"What are you doing?" She whisper-yelled.

"Eight years gymnastics. Now are you guys coming?" She asked.

I nodded and climbed out to stand on her roof. I ran down and landed on my toes, quickly I pushed off I tuck and rolled through her plants. Quickly I stood up and dusted myself off and walked over to stand next to Allison. I looked up at Lydia, who stood there and open mouthed. Allison, again motioned for her to come down.

"I'll take the stairs." She said and walked away.

"How did you learn to do that?" Allison asked as we headed to my car.

"One of my mom's old boyfriends forced me into some cheerleading program." I answered and got into the car.

Yeah, my mom dated this guy for four months, he was a complete gym rat. He was 200 pounds of muscle, he practically devoured an entire store full of protein a week and went to the gym constantly. He was angry that I didn't really go outside much. So he forced my mom to force me to do something. Fortunately I had choices, football, lacrosse, or cheerleading, and since the last one included no one getting hurt by me, I chose that. It lasted a long as their relationship did.

Lydia got into the car making Allison scoot over next to me.

Halfway into the drive, when I stopped at a red light, Allison broke the comfortable silence.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Delia, tonight's going to be a great night, I'll make sure of it." She said, muttering the last part.

I gave her a small smile and turned right, she has to work on her volume control.

We finally arrived at the bowling alley, and quickly found Scott and Jackson. Inwardly I winced, I knew for a fact that they hated each other with a burning passion. I gave Scott a shy wave and just glanced at Jackson. I didn't know him that well, I had helped him in the past, but he gave me an uncomfortable feeling, and I didn't like

"Well, why don't you guys get some snacks and Lydia, Jackson and I will find a lane." Allison suggested, well more of a demand since she just walked away.

"How was your day?" Scott said after an awkward silence.

"It was okay, I jumped out of a window." I answered, I giggled and covered my mouth to hide my smile, his expression was way too funny not to laugh.

"How was your day?" I asked as we approached the stand.

"Pretty uneventful." He shrugged.

I smiled but quickly turned away to order the snacks, a pretzel and cheese for Lydia, french fries and a hot dog for me, pizza for Allison, and for Jackson I got another pizza for Jackson. I had to let Scott order for himself, I couldn't really guess what he wanted, like I did the others. He ended up ordering the same thing as me, but with a couple cookies.

We found some nearby empty seats and sat, waiting for our food to cook.

"S0, when do you want to actually study?" I asked picking at my nails. I actually wasn't really good at small talk, especially with someone I didn't know that well.

"I don't maybe, tomorrow night? At my house, my mom won't be home, so we won't have to worry about getting interrupted." He said, smiling a little.

"Alright, tomorrow then." We sat in a comfortable silence. Every few minutes I caught staring at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to comment on it, but it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"What's it like being on the lacrosse team anyway?" I asked. It actually made me curious, who could enjoy hurting someone else to get a couple points? I wasn't judging, but, it doesn't seem like an ideal way to pass the time.

"It's a lot of fun. The games are even better when you're there." He smiled. I gave out a huff of laughter, how could _I_ make someone's day better? I decided to thank him for the compliment anyway.

We didn't end up saying much else, but it wasn't as awkward as before. I was thankful for that. Finally the food was ready and we went the way Allison went. It wasn't much of a struggle for me to carry all the food, I had learned how to take more than one trip from my grandmother. I used to spend of a lot of time with her before she passed away. I shook my head, now wasn't the time to think dark things.

"Ugh, finally, I'm starving! What took you so long? Did you get stuck making out in the unisex stall?" Jackson teased angrily. Lydia made sure to smack him on the arm for that.

I passed out everyone's food and set mine on the table. As I started putting on my shoes I looked at Lydia, she was staring at her food anxiously. I swiftly kicked her foot and her eyes shot to me.

'Eat.' I mouthed with a firm glare. As far as I knew she didn't have an eating disorder, and she was quite healthy but she always questioned the bad things in foods she doesn't see being prepared. So she rarely ate when she went out. She almost shook her head but saw I wasn't taking no for an answer and quickly took a bite. I smiled triumphantly and finished lacing my shoes together, she wasn't the only one who could be a mom.

A little bit later into the game I realized Scott wasn't doing so good, he was getting gutter balls left and right.

After much teasing from Jackson and I guess Scott getting his pride wounded, Allison had enough quickly turned to me as I was shoving a couple fries in my mouth, I never ate one at a time.

"Do something!" She exclaimed under her breath.

"Like what?"

"I dunno anything. Go!" She said pushing me out of my chair. I caught myself before I fell to the ground and pulled my sleeves around my hands that were balled into fists. I made it up to Scott, he was whispering what I assumed were encouraging words. I placed a hand on his shoulder, making hime quickly turn around.

"What?"

"I thought you said you used to bowl?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I was _**8**_." He said in a panicked tone.

I bit my lip thinking of any advice I could give.

"Think of something that would get you excited." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe like, um something that gets you going, and, um, maybe, uh focus that feeling into what you bowl. Oh, and uh, aim for the middle." His eyes darkened a little giving me a once-over before turning back to the alley.

I turned around and cringed, that sounded dirtier than I wanted it to.

My stomach was in a ball of knots after that and I quickly sat down next to Allison. I watched as he threw the ball down the alley and crash into all of the pins. He turned around raising his arms in a victory. Jackson grumbled something and entered his score and then Allison turned to me mouth gaping open.

"What did you say to him?"

"Something dirtier than I wanted it to be." I muttered leaning my head against my shoulder.

Finally the 'date' started moving along, Jackson and Lydia decided to make out during everyone else's turn, so that just left Allison, Scott and I to make conversation, which I obviously failed at.

Scott finally upped his game and got six strikes in a row which put Jackson in a deep funk. Never thought I'd use that phrase. I was doing okay I got a few strikes here and there, the rest were just plain old spares.

"That is seriously amazing. Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that?" Allison applauded.

"It's six. In a row." Jackson gritted out.

"Something just clicked I guess." Scott said sheepishly, giving a glance at me, which I hate to say made me blush a little.

"Maybe it's natural talent." Allison said with a cheeky grin.

"I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" Lydia asked, batting her eyelashes. I knew what she was doing, I just didn't have the heart to call her out on it.

"No, you're good. Go for it." Scott said, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She said bitterly. I swallowed the thickness that formed in my throat, I don't how I feel with Scott, but I know there was some sort of attraction going on, and I knew for a fact that Lydia knew it to. So, why was she doing this?

"Hey, I'll help." Jackson said getting up.

"How about I just try this on my own? I think I'm getting the hang of it." She snapped, making him sit down again, grumpily.

I watched as she grabbed her ball and sashayed up to the alley. She took a breath and swiftly threw the ball down the lane resulting in a strike. I slid down a little further in my seat, why did she always have to make herself into a horrible person _just_ so she could be on top. I love Lydia and all but that always bothered me, more than it should.

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison said in a little shock.

I could feel Scott stretch an arm behind my seat and start playing with my hair. My heart leapt at the action, I'll say it again, I'm _really_ not used to things like this.

"Was it?" She asked playing with her hair, acting dumb.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." Allison leaned forward whispering. My eyes darted between them, I swallowed the lump forming in my throat, was this going to break up the friendship we created?

"Trust me, I do a _lot_ of sucking for his benefit." She said with a smirk and leaned back.

I cleared my throat at the awkwardness of the situation.

"Delia, you're turn to bowl." Jackson said, snapping his fingers impatiently.

I sighed, I was pretty much ready to go home and sleep. I wasn't getting much of it lately anyway. Looking at the scoreboard I let out a sigh of relief, I was the last one to go.

I got up and grabbed my ball. I held it up to my face and took a deep breath and quickly rolled it down the lane. I watched in anticipation as the balled rolled faster and faster until it knocked out all of the white pins. I turned around and raised my arms in a victory pose.

Jackson tallied up the points and to no surprise Scott one, Jackson came in second, Allison third, Lydia fifth, and me last. I didn't really mind, I had a lot of fun.

Lydia dragged me over to a table to put on our actual shoes.

"So how was your date with Scott?" She asked quickly tying her shoes. I stared her, really confused.

"This was a date?" I asked.

"Well, duh, what? Did you think this was just a group of friends trying to hang out?" Lydia mocked with a chuckle, even Allison hid her smile.

I hadn't really thought of it, aren't dates supposed to be one on one, especially someone's first date.

I saw Lydia's smile slowly fade but then immediately turn into a huge grin.

"You've never been on a date, oh my god!" She laughed.

Shit, did I say that out loud? God, I need to learn how to shut my stupid mouth!

"Aw, give her a break Lydia." Allison scolded, but I could see her trying to hold back laughter.

I finished tying my shoe and sank a little deeper into the seat.

"Anyway, we need to find you a man, Allison, I have a few potential boyfriends in mind for you." Lydia said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Let me guess, are they all on the Lacrosse team?"

"Well, duh." I'm sure Lydia rambled more but I didn't bother to listen.

I never really thought of having a love life, I was just too busy taking care of everyone else. My mom needed constant reminding to eat and sleep, Jason needs to help to make sure he won't choke on his own vomit every night from the over-drinking. There was so much more that I contributed to, I never needed to complain, I was happy doing the things that I have.

I haven't put my needs before anything else, I never needed to. I gave a glance at Scott, who was talking to an angry Jackson, I gave him a small smile, which he returned, before resuming his conversation. But, considering the butterflies that loved to have a rave in my stomach every time I looked or even thought about Scott, I was willing to.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the extra long chapter, I hope it wasn't boring or cliche, and finally we got something goin' on with Scott. I just want to say I am extremely excited for the 'Night School' episode, sort of spoiler alert, shit goes down, and if you're uncomfortable with cussing, it's not going to be often, maybe if Delia is in extreme distress or something. I don't know if I should've done this when I started the story but I only own Delia and my created characters. Teen Wolf is not mine no matter how bad I wish it could be. Thanks for reading!**_

 ** _Enjoy the story!_**

 ** _PS: I have a polyvore, it has all of my OC outfits, and maybe some other stuff it's the same username as my fanfiction account. Her outfits are under Delia Stavros, her picture is Debby Ryan as a blonde :3..._**


	9. The Sleepover

_**(This takes place after pack mentality and between magic bullet)**_

 _ **Trigger Warning!: If anything like panic attacks or domestic abuse or anything similar can trigger you do**_ _ **not**_ _ **read this chapter. I'll put in a recap in the beginning of the next so you don't miss the big stuff. Bye!**_

I couldn't sleep, honestly even if I could, I wouldn't, I still wasn't able to get the images of Scott killing Allison out of my head. When I woke up this morning I could barely open my eyes, let alone get through a whole school day. So I begged my mom to stay home so I could hopefully catch up on some well needed sleep, well, kind of. It was around 2:00 AM and I still wasn't able to fall asleep.

Right now I had my eyes squeezed shut trying to ignore whatever my mom and Jason were fighting about. I'm pretty sure it was about money.

As much as I tried to ignore their spiteful words I couldn't help but listen.

"I'm saying we don't have enough, we barely have enough to feed your kid! We should have sent her away!" Jason yelled.

"I'm not sending my child away from her home! It's the only one she has! She's finally making friends, becoming social, she'll have someone to be there for her!" My mom defended

"Like anyone would want to!" He screamed back.

His words stung, they shouldn't, but they did, he was the worse one yet. Always making jokes at my expense, he's been getting alcoholic tendencies, drinking on end, violence, I never knew why he had a decent life, I mean.

"Scarlet, you're barely making enough money to fund a family of three, how are we going to pay for four! And I don't have a damn job, _**no one**_ is going to hire me, not with my condition." He growled loudly.

I swallowed, she was pregnant? Why couldn't she tell me sooner? What happens when she's pregnant, I know that Jason won't take her to appointments, would I have to ditch school for when she was extremely pregnant and couldn't drive herself?

All of the sudden I couldn't breath, the blanket was too hot, I was suffocating. I threw the blankets off of me and pulled on my converse. I grabbed my bag and my jacket, I ran down the steps and into the kitchen, swiftly avoiding them. I grabbed and apple and a water bottle, I didn't have anything to eat today.

I walked through the living room and passing Jordan, who grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He seethed squeezing tighter.

"Out." I said trying to pull my arm from his grip but it was too tight.

"Jason let her go, she can leave if she wants to." Scarlet said not wanting to get too close, he probably lash out on her, and she was pregnant, I understood. I was willing to take whatever he would do to me.

"There's a curfew, 9:30, it's 2 in the morning."

"I'm leaving, like it or not." I said, I kept my face stoic, in all honesty, I was already panicking at the many things he could do, I couldn't defend myself.

"Your a child, I'm an adult. I can do whatever I damn well please, you can't." He said shaking me.

I built up a lot of strength and pulled my arm out of his grip, I stumbled back. I felt a stinging pain on my cheek, did he slap me?

"Get out, Jason." My mom screamed and pointed towards the door.

He didn't listen, why would he, I'm an easy target. He advance on me and shoved me to the ground. He put his feet on either side of me and then went to his knees, he was breathing heavy and then raised his fist, as quick as I could I raised my arms to cover my face. Between the cracks in my arms I saw a shimmer of gold in his eyes.

He lowered his fist but he was still breathing heavy. I slowly and cautiously lowered my arms, which was a mistake. He immediately smacked me in the same cheek, he grabbed my neck and slammed my head to the ground, he raised another fist and all of the sudden he was off of me. I looked around and saw the my mom was standing over him with a frying pan. He quickly recovered from it and stood, I wanted to stand up and protect her but he did the unexpected and walked out of the house.

After that my mom was immediately at my side, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. My mind was still hazy, I probably got a slight concussion, it was surprisingly fading.

"Are you okay?" She said, her voice muffled by my hair.

I only nodded, I didn't feel like talking. I felt like I was going to vomit.

"I want to go." I muttered into her shoulder.

"After what happened we need to make a statement and file charges. You can't be alone right now." She said pulling away.

"I won't be, I'll go to Lydia's or something. We can make a statement in the morning." I offered.

"No, we need to get this over with, sweetie. I already called them." She said.

I stood up as she did.

"I'll go to my room, at least let me have that." I said.

She nodded and as I went upstairs and she yelled after me.

"I'll get rid of him, it'll just be me and you from now on."

I laid on my back in my bed. I could already feel the breakdown getting ready to overwhelm me.

I needed to call someone. Someone to help. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed the first number coming to mind. Lydia. She's helped me before.

My shaky hands could barely keep a grip on my phone, her phone was ringing and ringing, I was begging her to pick up. She didn't.

I tried and tried again but she didn't answer, real panic set in. I started hyperventilating deeply, I could already see white creeping into my vision, the tears were roaming freely down my cheeks. So many thoughts, they're going so fast I can't even comprehend them. I didn't even notice the door opening, I couldn't register anything. But soon my thoughts were becoming coherent. I forced myself to my window, and open it. I put my head out and let the cold wind blow into my face. I immediately climbed out the window

He had never laid a hand on me, why now? I felt stupid for reacting like this, all he did was grab my arm, maybe it was the murderous look in his eyes, I hadn't done anything to set him off, really, did he anger issues that I never noticed? Was he wasted? I never liked him all that much but I hadn't realized how horrible he actually was.

I got in my car quickly drove away from the house, not really paying attention to where I was going. I just went far enough until I couldn't hear the sirens wailing in the distance.

I quickly pulled over and grip the steering wheel so hard it hurt. I could feel my breath quickening, I felt that familiar panic set it. Tears began to prick at my eyes as I tried to slow my breathing but that wasn't working nothing was working. That didn't help the onslaught of panic that was overloading my brain, it felt as if I couldn't function.

Slowly I was coming to, now that I was out of my head, I paying attention to my surroundings.

I was shaking, I was breathing heavy, but I didn't know where I was.

I was hugged against someone's chest, his scent was familiar. I couldn't bring myself to move away from his embrace. I could feel his hand stroking my back, rocking me back and forth, and I could hear muttering soothing things in my ear.

I shakily raised my arms to hug the man back.

Slowly, very slowly, I was calming down, my breathing was normal, I stopped crying, all it took was him. I finally recognized him, it was Scott. We don't know each other that well, but I was thankful that it happened. Did I drive to his house? Why would I do that?

"Are you okay, Delia?" He asked.

I couldn't answer that, so I didn't, I never could answer honestly, because I couldn't lie to him.

"Do you want to spend the night here?"

I nodded, I was exhausted and I could barely talk let alone drive.

"Could I use your shower?" I croaked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He said and led me down the hall.

"My mom isn't home so you don't have to worry about anyone walking in." He said and left me to it.

 _ **Scott's POV:**_

I didn't know why, but I saw Delia's car across the street from my house. I could feel my heart speed up with excitement at the thought of seeing her this late. I quickly made my way down the stairs and out the door.

As I approached the blue pickup I could sense something was wrong. She was whimpering and her heart rate was erratic. I quickly yanked open her door and she didn't even react.

She was staring straight ahead, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white and her fingertips were getting redder as the blood flow was slowed down. I waved my hand in front of her face and she still didn't react. Was she in shock? I could tell from her hyperventilating breaths she could be having a panic attack, Stiles very rarely got those, still it wasn't as bad as this.

"Delia? Answer me." I said quietly, I didn't want her to get even more scared.

I tried everything and none of it would work, she wouldn't respond. I was getting even more panicked by the second. I put my arm under her legs and behind her neck and carried her inside.

I sat her down on the bed and held her tightly. I rocked back and forth trying to stop myself from crying, I started to stroke her hair and muttering things hoping she would be alright.

Her body was becoming less and less tense, and her breathing was slowing down to a normal pace.

Soon I built up the courage to ask if she was okay.

She didn't answer me, I shouldn't have asked, it was a stupid question.

"Do you want to stay the night here, Delia?" I asked.

I didn't want her to go home, she has me to take care of her anyway.

She nodded, I didn't think she'd have the strength to talk, but she asked to use the shower. Her voice was quiet and kind broken off, that made my heart skip a beat, she had the most beautiful voice, it physically hurt me to see her like this.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." I nodded for emphasis. I slowly got up and grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"My mom isn't here, she's at work, so you don't have to worry about anyone walking in on you." I said nervously. She nodded and meekly thanked me.

I left, shutting the door behind me. I went back to my room and laid back.

I want to know what happened to her. I _**need**_ to know what happened to her. Someone hurt her, that was very obvious, no one reacts like that to just anything. If I find out who did this to her he wouldn't need _just_ a hospital bed, a coffin more like it. _No one_ hurts her.

I listened to her showering, creepy as it sounds, it was to make sure she didn't slip and fall or something. I heard her involuntarily hum contently as the hot water poured onto her body. She was alright, for now.

How am I going to keep so many secrets for her if I'm with her? I heard her cut the shower off 15 minutes later and shuffle to the doorway of my room. I took a quiet sniff of her intoxicating aroma. She used my body wash, and she smelled amazing with it.

"Uh, where am I sleeping?" She asked shyly.

"My bed I guess." I said standing up. I smiled at her but then my eyes traveled down to a hand shaped bruise on her arm. Someone marked her, I had to bite back a growl, I turned away when she tried to meet my gaze, I was positive my eyes were the golden hue I was still getting used to. I clenched my fist and took deep breaths of her.

"Who did that to you?" I said still turned the other way.

"I, I don't want to talk about it." She muttered quietly. I could hear her heart beat rise out of fear, was she getting flashbacks?

I turned to her and started to walk over to her and gave her a hug. I didn't care if she found out right then and there.

"If it happens again you come to me, he'll never lay a hand on you again." I vowed.

I felt her small arms wrap around my waist hesitantly.

"Can you sleep with me tonight. I-I don't want to be alone right now." I heard mutter shakily into my chest. I didn't answer, I only carried her to the bed and held her closer.

 _ **A/N: Hi! So I reallly need to know how I'm doing so far so I'd be really grateful if some of you could leave more reviews! And I feel like I should start a more stable schedule of updating. I'll start updating hopefully on the weekends. This story will be updated on Sundays from now on, I can't keep trying to update throughout the week, school's just doing so much to me right now. Anyway, by and I hope you like this chapter. Oh, I made a better cover image if you wanted to check that out.**_

 _ **And as always, Enjoy the Story!**_


	10. Hospital Room

_"I'm not sending my child away from her home! It's the only one she has! She's finally making friends, becoming social, she'll have someone to be there for her!"_

 _"Like anyone would want to!"_

 _"Scarlet, you're barely making enough money to fund a family of three, how are we going to pay for four! And I don't have a damn job, no one is going to hire me, not with my condition."_

 _ **She was pregnant?**_

 _I walked through the living room and passing Jordan, who grabbed my arm._

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Did he slap me?_

 _"You can't be alone right now." My mom said._

 _I stopped crying, all it took was him. I finally recognized him._

 _It was Scott._

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, wrapped in his arms. Somehow he managed to get his shirt off and was only wearing grey sweatpants and one sock. I gently grabbed his arm and wrapped it around the pillow he was drooling on.

I bit my bottom lip trying t keep myself from staring at him, he was without a doubt very attractive. I shook my head, he couldn't like _me_ , so why bother developing feelings.

I was grateful he was there for me, it was odd, I didn't have the haunting and recurring nightmares when I was with him. It's actually not that I _didn't_ like him, it'd be awkward when we saw each other today. It was confusing and honestly not something I wanted to deal with.

I was able to drive home and sneak through the window. It was still dark so I reached to turn on the lamp on my desk.

I set my jacket on my desk chair and turned the door, I jumped back nearly tripping over myself at the sight of Sherriff Stilinski. And Stiles?

Stiles was frozen halfway into my doorway while the sheriff looked like he was about to yell at him.

"W-what's going on?"

"Miss Stavros. I have some bad news for you." He said with a grim look.

"What is it?" I mumbled, did Jason come back? Did he hurt her? Did he hurt my mom?

"Uh, you're mom is in surgery. She was out looking for you when a wild animal attacked her, she has severe wounds. We weren't able to figure the animal, yet, but we do have some blood and we're testing it as we speak." Really, everything else fell to deaf ears, my mom was attacked because of **me.** I swallowed thickly I quickly moved to go out the door, I couldn't lose the only thing I have left. What about the baby? I bumped into his chest, oh no, he's going to me answer questions. With quick thinking, if you could call it that, I slipped my hands into his pocket and took his notepad. All these officers were the same.

"Uh, I'm going to, um go, soo, yeah." Stiles quickly fled the house, I could hear him start the car and peel out of the drive way, something I'd be doing soon.

"I need to ask you some questions. I'm sorry." He reached into his pockets to grab the stolen item.

I'm sorry too, I _need_ to see her.

I threw the notebook across the room and quickly ran and slid out the window, I slid down the slanted porch roof and rolled into a sitting position. I looked back to see the Sherriff gaping out the window, he quickly came to his senses and ducked back inside. I quickly pulled the keys from my back pocket and started the car, I peeled out of the driveway before I could fully shut the door. I struggled to put the seat belt on and decided to throw it back. I couldn't sit back and relax, I was on the edge of my seat and pressing on the gas as much as I could without going too much over the speed limit. Within minutes I slid into park in front of the hospital. I ran into the building and ducked and dodged through many nurses and doctors. I lid in the hallway and turned right. I almost made it down the hallway when someone wrapped their arms around me, preventing me from making my way to the ICU. I almost screamed out but a large hand covered my mouth, keeping any sound escaping.

"Shh, Delia. Don't. Scream. It's me."

I recognized his voice, once he lifted the large hand,I looked up to see Derek.

"Now's not a good time, Derek, I have to find to my mom."

"They're making everyone wait, right now, there's no point." He said calmly.

"How do you know that?" I said shifting my weight.

"She was there for me after the fire." He didn't say anything after that. He didn't need to, I didn't need anymore explanations, she had taken care of nearly every kid in Beacon Hills.

He led me to the waiting room where he went to sit down.

I couldn't sit, I couldn't stay still. One moment I was bouncing my leg and biting my nails the next I was pacing and biting my nails as much as I could without bleeding. I tried as hard as I could and I couldn't wait any longer. I walked down the hall before Derek could stop me and ran to her room.


	11. I'm Really Sorry

I am so sorry for not updating in the past few weeks, I probably won't be able to up date any time soon since my computer just completely broke down. I'm writing this on my school's computer before I get caught so just know that I haven't left _**any**_ of my stories and I'll update ASAP. I love you guys and again I'm so so so so sorry.


	12. Hospital Stories

As soon as I stepped into her room I could already feel the immense pain she was in. It was all over, her arms, her stomach, her face; it was hard to tell where it started or where it ended. I ignored it as I pulled a chair up next to her bed and grabbed the hand that wasn't covered in medical stuff. I fought the tears at the sight of her, she was bruised and cut up, had multiple stiches and bandages. I did that to her, if I didn't run away like a little kid she'd be safe.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to see who it was; I was too busy fighting my tears.

"Delia? I'm Doctor Killan; I need to talk to you about your mother's condition." A man softly requested. He put a hand on my shoulder and led me out the room.

"Go ahead." I said wiping away the few escaped tears.

"Alright, first and foremost, her wounds are extremely deep, but luckily not fatal. She'll recover but it will take some time. As for the child, I'm afraid it didn't survive. The stress and wounds were to much for a fetus as young as it was, and it passed on. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything else?" I asked, that's all I could say, if I said anymore I was going to break down.

"Doctor Killan, Mr. Daniels is asking for you." A nurse said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment, there is a policeman waiting for you in the lobby, talk to him, you're mother is still resting ." He patted my shoulder encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and headed toward the lobby.

I looked around and my eyes met with Sheriff Stilinski's. I slowly and hesitantly made my way over to him.

"Now that you've seen your mother, are you willing to cooperate?" He said in a tone that sounded like it was mixed with annoyance and pity.

I hugged myself and nodded.

"Now where were you between

2 and 6 this morning."

I thought of the fight between me and Jason and the night I spent with Scott.

"I spent the night at a friends house."

"What friend?"

"Scott." I said trying my hardest not to blush, recalling how he held me and how safe I felt in his arms.

He asked me and array of questions which he clarified were just standard and I wasn't a suspect.

He gave me an assuring pat on the shoulder and went to find the doctor.

I went back to my mom's room and made sure she wasn't uncomfortable. Once I was sure she was ok I went to the pull out couch across the room and curled up with my phone. I had 8 missed calls from Lydia and 4 from Scott. I thought it over and decided to call Lydia to save myself the embarrasment of calling Scott.

"Hey, Liddie."

"I heard what happened Delia are you okay? I'm sorry that I couldn't answer. I was busy...with Jackson." She muttered.

"I'm fine, and my mom's ok too, she's going to need to stay here for a while though." After that I filled her in on the details on the night before, including Scott.

"You what! And you didn't do anything else?" She sounded almost dissapointed and proud.

"I wasn't really in the best state Liddie. Besides we haven't even been on a date." I reminded her.

"Yes you have." She insisted.

"No, that was a group thing with you and Jackson, and Allison too. Plus we were initially going to study."

"Oh come _on,_ Dels, everyone knows its never _just_ studying."

"Look at you, arguing with friends, about a _boy_ no less." I heard someone croak dryly across the room.

"Liddie I'll talk to you later. My mom's up."

"Call mr back though. We are _not done_ with this." She said sternly.

I smiled to myself and hung up.

I ran over to the chair next to her bed and sat done.

"No, sweetheart, no talk to your friends. Don't let me stop you." She said urging me with her hand.

I pulled her hand down to the bed.

"I can call them later.

You're more important."

"Ok. What's the news, doc?" She asked.

"Good news, you won't die. You'll need to recuperate and heal here for a while though."

"Bad news?" She asked quietly. I could tell she already was guessing the worst.

"You lost the baby." I blurted out, I had to rip off the band aid, I guess you could say. I was never good in delivering bad news.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's alright, sweetie. I found out a few days ago. We hadn't fully bonded as much as I wanted to. He's in heaven now, growing into a wonderful person. It'll be taken care of more up there than down here."

I nodded in agreement. We could barely afford to feed ourselves. Her salary barely covers our rent and I'm making very little because Deaton refuses to let me leave without paying.

We'd struggle to take care of a little kid, and ourselves and I wouldn't let my mom overwork herself even more.

I sat in silence letting her grieve for her lost child and my sibling. If she were to have that baby she wouldn't want to raise him or her without a father, and we couldn't have him back after what he did. It would have put more stress on her, not to mention we would be living from paycheck to paycheck. It would be a huge struggle for us and for the child. I got lost in my thoughts during the sad silence.

After a while she spoke up, breaking the pregnant silence.

"So tell me about this boy." She cracked a tired smile.

"Um, his name is Scott, you could've seen his mom around here? Melissa McCall."

"Yeah, he's a sweet kid, he works with the vet, Dr. Denton, right?" She asked.

"Deaton, but yeah. We were assigned as lab partners and he practically flipped out at first, cause, you know, I am the definition of an Outcast." She clicked her tongue at that.

"But anyway, I went to a Lacrosse practice with Allison Argent, the new girl. When it was over I went to get some books from my locker. He asked me if I would go, I cheered him on at the game, which we won. Then he asked me to study with him but then it turned into a group date with Lydia and Jackson and Allison as a fifth wheel. I just want to say that Allison is an amazing bowler.

She chuckled at that, "Baby, tell me about this tomorrow, this morphine is about to knock me out. I'm glad you're getting out and about. I'm proud you." I nodded and tucked her in more and left her to sleep.

I left the hospital room and leaned against the wall and bit back a sob. I did that to her, it's all my fault, I killed a baby all because I'm a coward who ran away. I should've stayed with her, I should've protected her. By now I sank to the floor letting silent tears fall down my face.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me in a comforting manner. It wasn't the same, it wasn't Scott, but I accepted it. I let the strong arms hold me as I was sobbing like a baby, mumbling 'it was all my fault'. Suddenly the arms pulled away and I felt a hand grip chin and turned my head to look at him. I kept my eyes closed until his voice demanded I look at him. I did, and through my blurred vision I could make out Derek, I blinked and let the trapped tears fall away to see him clearly.

"Look, Delia what happened _wasn't your_ _ **fault.**_ Someone did that to her not you. They'll find whoever or whatever did this to her and they'll put the animal to sleep." I looked into his blue, sincere eyes.

I only nodded not feeling the strength to speak.

"I'll call someone to take you home, I'm busy otherwise I'd do it myself." I felt him pick me up bridal style and to the waiting room. I took a glance at him while he was carrying me. He looked weaker than usual but otherwise all right. I was going to ask what happened but he got a phone call and looked at me with soft green eyes as a form of apology before setting me down and answering the call.

Wait, weren't his eyes a steely blue at first?

 ** _A/N: Hello! I'm back from the dead! I'm apologizing from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry for this, I had to earn a lot of money to get a new computer since mine was busted. It might be a bit before a new chapter comes out. I'm sorry if this is a shitty chapter, next chapter I'll give you fluffy goodness to make up for it. Again I'm so so so so sorry._**


	13. The Tell Part 1 You've Done Enough

When I arrived home the first thing I did was faceplant on my bed and fall asleep. All of the worrying, the tears and the overall stress of my situation had worn me down considerably. Sadly that didn't last for long since a nightmare jolted me awake 30 minutes in.

I spent the entire day snacking on food and watching tv trying to take my mind off of everything.

While I was in the middle of watching some show about a pawn shop Lydia gave me a call.

"Hey, do you want to come down the movie store and help me and Jackson pick out a movie to watch."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there."

"And maybe you can convince her to get something other than The Notebook." I heard Jackson yell in the background followed by a smack.

I resisted the laugh bubbling in my throat and agreed.

"Great, meet me in 10 minutes." Lydia chirped and hung up without so much as a goodbye.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Great, ten minutes to not look like death." I mumbled to myself.

I found my mom's concealer and hid the dark circles under my eyes. I searched some more and decided to put on her mascara and eyeliner. Go big or go home, right?

I grabbed my phone and had I got a few texts from Scott. I almost replied but decided against it. I got my keys and got in my car.

5 minutes later I arrived and parked next their car.

I leaned in the window to see Lydia texting someone on her phone.

"Hey-

"Good you're here, thank god, can you go and make sure jackson doesn't screw it up?" She asked not even looking up from her phone.

"Sure." I said. I walked into the movie store and looked around for Jackson and saw him standing stock still in front of something.

"Jackson?" I called out.

He seemed to jump out of skin when I said his name.

I rushed to his side to see what got him so afraid.

A maintenance guy was at the bottom of ladder, his throat was slashed and his blood was already soaking in the carpeted floor.

I gagged a little and stumbled backwards covering my mouth my arm. I held in what could be vomit rising up my throat and looked at Jackson who was stock still.

I opened my mouth but instead of his name I was interrupted by a low growl.

I see the red eyes glaring straight at me, his overall power from its eyes causing me to stand stock- still. I was staring into the eyes of my tormentor, the monster that killed me every time I closed my eyes. The thing that tortured my very being, I was breathing faster to accommodate my speeding heart rate. I felt Jackson grip my hand and pulled me with him behind a shelf of movies. I could hear the thing snarl in annoyance.

We stayed there breathing heavily, hoping it wouldn't find us. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang followed by more, I realized my monster had pushed the shelves over and now it was causing a domino effect. I pushed myself into action and shoved Jackson away from the shelf so he wouldn't get crushed. I felt his hand grip my wrist harder and the momentum of his fall pulled me with him. Only resulting in the shelf crushing my right foot. I bit my lip hard to prevent myself from screaming in pain.

I fell silent immediately when I felt its presence looming over me. A shiver ran up my spine as I felt its hot breath on my neck, it slowly traveled down my back and stopped to where I realized was exposed skin. It bared its teeth and scraped them across my lower back, I couldn't scream as it started to break the skin, suddenly it halted. My muscles tensed as I prepared for the worse, was he going to rip me in half like that girl in the woods? Suddey it was gone, I lifted my head up and turned to see a large black mass looming over Jackson. I saw its claws snatch his jacket collar and pull down. I couldn't see what it was searching for but I could hear Jackson's pained whimpers and in a split second the monster was gone and was crashing through a window. I fell back once its overwhelming presence was gone. I couldn't close my eyes or the memories would be coming back. I could only stare with my mouth agape in an empty scream. I couldn't focus on any one thing so I decided to count to 1000 by sevens. That never helped me but it slowed any oncoming panic. I turned to Jackson to see that he was in the same state I was. His face was pale and clammy, he was practically shaking with fear and all he could stare blankly like an empty husk.

I smacked his hand lightly to get his attention.

"Help me with this shelf, JJ." I requested softly.

He seemed to flinch at my voice but nonetheless got up and lifted the shelf so I could pull my foot from under it.

I stood up and limped to him and quickly enveloped him a needed hug which he returned immediately, squeezing me as tightly as possible.

I rested my head on his chest, he was no Scott but he was a close 3rd.

Slowly my foot had less of a throbbing pain and turned to a dull ache.

The sound of a distant ambulance siren wailing in the background seemed to snap him out of his panic he let me go.

He grabbed my right arm and wrapped it around his neck and helped me walk out of the movie store.

We made it the car and immediately rushed to Lydia's side. I had Jackson pick her up bridal style and pull her out of the car, we both know she'd be taking it worse than us.

We set her in the asphalt parking lot facing away from the store. We did nothing but wait for the police and hd Lydia.

By the time the police had came she had calmed her breathing down and was only whimpering. So she wouldn't freeze to death I forced Jackson to wrap it around her. He couldn't be a gentleman if his life depended on it, which it did.

A half hour later they started questioning us. Jackson and I had a mutual, unspoken agreement that we were gonna lie. No one would believe us anyways.

Some low ranked officer bought our story but moved on to Lydia for her statement.

"And miss what did you see?" He asked.

"Barely anything, all she saw was a large blur." I immediately jumped in.

"Thank you but I'd like to hear it from her."

"Well you're not going to. That's what she told us and that's what I'm telling you. She's not in any condition to answer questions

"We'll talk to her in the morning."

"No, you w-

"Ok, momma bear take it down a notch." Sheriff Stilinski interrupted.

"Officer O'Brien go ahead and take another sweep of the area and see if anybody missed something substantial."

I saw the dead body being wheeled out, I couldn't tear my eyes away, that is until his hand fell out from the gurney. I turn and hid my face in the scratchey security blanket.

"Oh, no way." I heard someone exclaim.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine." Jackson waved away another paramedic

"I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that-

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent-a-cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!" I turned and immediately shoved him away from the sheriff.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?" I heard what sounded like Stiles

"Everybody back up. Back up." I heard Sheriff Stilinski yell.

Once we were away from the police and far enough so that we were out of earshot.

"What the hell are you doing, Jackson?" I said resisting the urge to smack him upside in case he did have a concussion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have no right to be a complete ass. He's just doing his job!"

"So was the guy who was questioning Lydia."

"My actions are justified. She's in no state to be grilled and I feel horrible. just leaving her alone right now. What halpened to us was horrible and traumatizing but doesn't give you the say so to be a dick. Now get your ass over there hold and console your girlfriend, get your big head checked out and be compliant for once." I finished my long, and probably loud rant and crossed my arms with a huff. I was very rarely angry with people, and this time I faked it, this isn't something I'd get mad over.

He looked at me, shocked at my 'outburst'. He gave an obnoxious sigh and trudged over to Lydia and pulled her to his side and held her close.

Satisfied I turned away from them and looked into the dark night. I took a few deep breaths, I'm still processing what had happened.

I'm obviously not getting any sleep tonight.

I walked to my truck, which was luckily untouched, and got in. I pressed my head against the steering wheel. Everywhere I go I'm putting people in danger. Someone died because of me, one of my best friends nearly died and the other is probably in shock. I couldn't have people around me when I was growing up for some unknown reason, now I can't be around people because they'd get killed by my monster. Wonderful.

I looked over to Jackson who was cradling Lydia. ' _You've ruined them enough_. Go home.'

I started my car and quickly pulled out, ignoring the shouts of the police and Stiles. I gave them a passing glance, nearly swerving off the road as I saw Scott staring at me and Derek in his usually brooding stance.

I looked back at the road and sped off.


	14. The Tell Part 2 Mind Over Matter

_I'm outside our school breathing heavily, did I run here? Probably, at least I'm out of the woods. I limped towards the doors and pulled them open. I looked down the dark hallway to see if anyone was still there, a janitor, anyone with a phone. I was about to yell out for someone but stopped immediately. I heard the low growl, it rumbled across the entire school and vibrated in my chest. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He was behind me. I slowly turned around to see the red eyes that haunt me every night._

 _Before I could process what happened its hands, paws or whatever wrapped around my neck, its claws digging into my skin. It lifted me up and brought me close to its drooling face. By then I was gasping for breath and trying to get of its tightening grip. Suddenly he threw me across the hall and my head crashed into a wall with such brute force that it snapped._

I woke up with a piercing scream. I was shaking violently and I couldn't get my breathing steady. This is the first time that I've died. It felt so real, so painful.

I closed my eyes trying to forget but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

I held back the sobs that threatened to rack my body.

My hands moved to my phone to try and call Lydia but I stopped myself _'don't involve them, they don't deserve this.'_

I forced myself up and headed towards the shower.

I undressed quickly and went to the bathroom.

I took a quick, cold shower I hopped out and checked the time. 10:43.

I threw on the first clothes I found and ran out of my house while while trying to simultaneously putting on my shoes.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could.

By the time I arrived it was 11:15. We were close to the end of science.

I ran down the hallway and tried to quietly slip into class.

"Would you like to explain why you're... nevermind, take your seat, please?" Mr. Harrison said once he realized it was me.

I practically sprinted to my seat avoiding everyone's pitying stares.

I didn't bother pulling out my books since we didn't have much of class left.

I looked over at the empty seat next to me.

I just sat back and waited for class to end.

 _'Was what I saw actually real? Is my monster real? How is Jackson handling everything? What state is Lydia in?'_ There are so many questions that are running through my head. ' _Like what if my monster strikes again? Will it go after my mom? What if that was the thing that attacked her? Oh god, please don't let that be true.'  
_  
Out of nowhere, fingers started snapping in my face, effectively getting me out of my thoughts.

"Delia, what happened last-

The bell cut Stiles off before he could finish his question. I quickly grabbed my bags and pretty much ran out of the room. I can't relive that night more than I have to.

Allison's POV:  
I was more than happy to leave school with Scott. I didn't want everyone to find out I'm 17. But what if we get caught?

We looked around the hallway checking to see if anybody was looking before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hall and out the front doors. I led him to my car, a pit already started forming in my stomach as I got in. I uneasily put my hands on the steering wheel.

"Uh, maybe the is a bad a idea. And my dad would kill me if he found out."  
"Just start the car."  
"Should we get Delia? I heard what happened at movie store. She could use a day off." I rambled, barely noticing Scott slinking down further in his seat.  
"She's not talking to anybody. Not even Lydia. Just start the freaking car!" He muttered.  
"Where are we going? Not anywhere I could be seen right?"  
"I don't know! Everywhere, anywhere! Just not here."  
He look exhausted and upset about something.  
I caved and started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Delia's POV:  
I got to my locker and put away my chemistry and a few others and took out the ones I needed.  
I shut the locker but jumped when I saw Jackson leaning on the other lockers.  
"We need to talk about what happened Delia."  
"No we don't." I said and started walking the other way but he grabbed my arm.  
"Please I need to know I'm not the only one who saw that."  
"You know that I saw what you saw. No one can forget something like that!" I exclaimed. Jackson looked around to make sure nobody heard me. Which of course many people were looking at us.  
He gripped my arm tighter and pulled me into an empty classroom.  
"Jackson stop! Let go of me!" I yelled finally pulling my arm free.  
"Delia, just listen to me!" He yelled frustratedly.  
"Okay." I said crossing my arms.  
"Look I don't know how or why but I think Scott is involved. I mean no one just gets that fucking good at lacrosse overnight."  
"What? Jackson, what does this have to do with what we saw? I think you should just go home. Try and get some sleep, maybe check on Lydia. You need a clear head for this okay?"  
He looked down at me with his jaw clenched angrily and his nostrils flared.  
"You know I'm right. Come back when you have have proof then I'll talk, okay?"  
He let out a growl of frustration and stormed out.  
The rest of the day went by slowly, a few people tried to grill me for information on what happened, or where's Lydia. When they started to realize that I wasn't even paying them much attention they went to Jackson but ran away when he snapped and threatened to tear their throats out. Also, Jackson would not stop trying to get me to see his point of view, to go against Scott, something I couldn't bring myself to do. So I muddled through the day hoping no one else was going to approach me.  
So finally the school day ended and I immediately packed up and got into my truck. I would visit my mom but the doctor said that she'd be unconscious due to the amount of morphine and valium she has in her system, and the fact that she didn't want me in on school days knowing full well I'd sleep on the pull out couch. So I was on my own for a while. I definitely didn't want to go home at all. I made up my mind.  
I pulled my phone out and dialed his number.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but he's a little busy at the moment." Some woman said over the phone.  
"Who is this?"  
"I'm old friend of Derek's. Kate, you are?" She said a bit breathless.  
"Delia, new friend of Derek's, um, do you know when you'll be done? I was hoping to come over soon." I asked.  
"Oh you can come over right now hun, we were just finishing up. You okay with that, Derek?" On the other end I heard him groan something out but it was muffled.  
"He said it's okay. Come on over I'd love to meet you." She said sweetly.  
"DELIA, DON'T!" Derek yelled, then electricity crackling follow by his pained screams.  
"Don't be surprised if you interrupt something special, sweetheart." She said calmly before hanging up.  
I felt something come over me, a vicious calm. Then came the overwhelming urge to protect him.  
Without a second thought I threw my phone beside me and started truck, speeding out of the parking lot and to Derek's house.

Scott's POV:

It was a comfortable silence once Allison had come down from the high of skipping school. We were just sitting and were both in our thoughts, me occasionally giving directions.

Once she pulled onto the back road I knew it would be a while before I had to give her directions I decided to succumb to my thoughts.

Why wasn't she at school this morning, usually I see her running into the school because she just got out of the shower because she was late. Or her groggily pulling her books from her locker. More importantly why wasn't she returning my calls? Did I do something wrong? Was it when we slept together?

I still remember that night, she looked so scared, I had the strongest urge to kill whoever put her in that state. She was shaking and crying, her tears soaking my shirt. I remember burying my face in her pale blonde hair and whispering anything I could think of into her ear. I remember rocking her back and forth. I remember how she smelled like me when she came out of the shower. Most of all I remember how it felt to hold her against me, to her soft breaths as she fell asleep in my arms, how her slowed heartbeat sounded, the scent of _her_. Just being in her presence was enough for me to feel at peace. She didn't even have to do anything but be there.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"What, Stiles?" I asked, I loved him and all but right now I needed a distraction from, well everything.  
"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" He said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, like all 9 million of them." I replied checking my phone for the first time."

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, Delia is reverting back to who she was before, _and_ another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it." I stiffened immediately at the mention of Delia.

"Like what?" I asked sarcastically

"Something."

"Okay, I'll deal with it later. Left, left, left, left, left." I quickly urged as he hung up.

She made a sharp left and quickly slammed her hand on my chest to keep me from falling forward despite my seatbelt.

"Sorry, sorry. I just totally soccer mom'd you. I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"That's all right. I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back." I grinned. But it was starting to fade once the quiet had settled into a pregnant silence. I thought about Delia, why did she all of the sudden just drop me. Did she for some reason regret coming over to my house that night. I inwardly sighed, I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she smiled, her beautiful brown eyes. Especially her quiet and calm demeanor, which was a good change from the danger and confusion that came with the 'gift'.

I looked over at her, she was biting her lip anxiously with a worried expression on her face.

"You're still not okay with this, are you?" I asked.

"I just feel like I need an alibi." She said pouting her lips.

"Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault."

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too."

"Oh, good! 'Cause if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you." I grinned.

"Oh, really?" She prodded.

Hell yeah! And they'd believe me. You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no." I exclaimed.

"So you throw me under the bus, just like that?" She said with a mischievous smirk. I should take my mind off of _her_.

"Yeah. Throw, push, shove-

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" She asked taking a slow step towards me.

"I'd just yell for help." My heart clenched, maybe this would be harder than I thought. She walked forward until she was close enough to grab my jacket and pull herself closer to me until our lips were almost touching and I could feel her cool breath fanning over my lips.

"Well, what if I did this?" She said and quickly pressed her lips to mine. It took me by surprise at the suddenness of the kiss. I felt like I was betraying her, but she wasn't here to see. The rational side of me knew there was nothing to betray, what happened that night I would do for any of my friends, there little more space between us.

I made my mind and pressed my lips to her with a little more dominant force but pulled away once I felt my fingernails pull and stretch I pulled away feigning the need for air.

"I'd scream for help." I grinned loving the blankness in my mind

"And if I did this?" She pressed her lips against mine, but this time I didn't hesitate I instantly matched her pace and tangled my hand in her soft curls pressed my lower body into her. I pulled away and grinned like a madman. My thoughts were finally cleared of her.

"I'd beg for mercy." I finally answered.

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry for leaving this story I think its safe to say that I'm on hiatus until I can finally get back on track with writing because I've been taking a break. So for those of you who stuck and are sticking around for this thank you I really appreciate you guys. I realized pretty much how many views, and followers, and favorites you guys are giving me and I couldn't be any more grateful. Each and everyone of you readers are so valuable and never cease to put a smile on my face. Thank You So Much._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy the story- ThisJustAverageForMe_**

 ** _PS: I might start calling myself Bunny as my friends have given me that nickname and I love it._**


	15. The Tell P3 Like a Caterpillar, I Change

I watched as he convulsed with another bout of electrocution. I couldn't hold in the smirk as he writhed in pain, toying with him is going to make my week. I gleamed, waiting for the wolf to be at least a little bit comprehensive.

"900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you." I gaged his reaction. I resisted the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl at his face, it was so forlorn.

"Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" I asked, feigning an innocent tone of voice.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He managed to grunt out, spittle flying from his mouth with the effort.

I squatted down to reach the pathetic level he was at.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister." I emphasized, tauntingly waving the shock stick near his vulnerable body parts.

"Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" I chuckled halfheartedly.

I paced for a few seconds but then leaned down to him.

"Ya know, why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." I offered trying to be convincing.

I stared at his perfectly structured face until it turned away.

"Unless - You don't know who he is either. Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?" I grinned and turned the taser on. Ready to put it to the highest voltage and fry him to hell, until I was tackled to ground, my head slamming into the unstable wood floor. Through blurry vision I could only make out a bright platinum haired girl, no facial features, just the snarling and the taser to my face. But suddenly she dropped it next to my hair and I jerked away so my hair wouldn't fry.

Just as my vision was about to clear, I heard the girl scream in pain, then the bones cracking.

Delia POV:

I wasn't calm, far from it, I wasn't angry either. I just knew what I needed to do. Protect Derek, I _need_ him, I don't know why. I just knew. So there I was, breaking nearly every traffic law known to man, tight-lipped, teeth clenched, and a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

I pulled in front of the house, tires squealing to a forced halt. I jumped out of the car and stomped in his house.

I looked around before hearing groaning, I walked to the source but was stopped by a scrawny plaid-clothes man with a rifle. For no reason, only instinct can explain, I pulled my lips back and a snarl so great I felt in my chest and all the way in the wood floor, vibrating my feet.

I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

I turned the corner and finally saw Derek. Panting on the floor, in obvious pain and woman looking over him, holding the source of his agony. I consider myself a pacifist, I hate violence no matter what, and there's a full book of reasons why, and it's unfinished.

But whatever came over me, whatever rushed through me could only be considered unadulterated rage, the powerful urge to savagely kill that woman. Sadly, I succumbed to it, I felt a growl rise in my stomach and I launched myself from across the room to her. I managed to wrestle the weapon from her grip and turned it on, the electrical shocks illuminating my snarling face. But I dropped the shock stick as I felt my hand cramping up. Then one of my ribs, and suddenly my legs cracked and I lurched forward screaming in pain. This kept happening, all over my body, my legs, back, even my head. It went on for what could only be 3 minutes, but felt like hours. Then my screams of agony were rebuilt into a loud howl, signifying my change.

Scott POV:

Once we ended the kiss we left for the car and the drive back was quiet. For Alison, it was a happy, guilt-free drive. I was wallowing in guilt and anger at myself. Why the fuck am I feeling so terrible? In that moment it felt so good to kiss Alison to get _her_ out of my mind. but, now that I'm sitting here, I realized I don't actually want to forget her. She brought so much happiness to my life, and she hasn't done anything, _we_ haven't done anything.  
When the car came to a halt I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Looking around I realized we were back at school, I looked at Allison as we had spotted our parents standing together, talking. We got out started to approach our parents but were saved when parents and students alike came screaming out of the building followed by a deep growl.

Out of instinct my hand tried to reach for Allison's but only grabbed air. Swiftly turning I tried to look for the brunette but came up short so I looked to her dad to see that he disappeared too.

I closed my eyes and focused on my ears, but growled in frustration, there were too many sounds, not to mention smells. I looked around and finally saw her, she was backing away from something of the car and begrudgingly left to approach our presumably fuming parents only to be interrupted by loud, terrified screams breaking the near silence in the parking lot. On instinct I quickly reached for Allison ready to pull her away from the danger, only to grab air. I quickly turned to see she had walked off somewhere else.

After a fruitless attempt in searching for her in the panicking crowds of people running away and driving wildly to escape the threat. As a last resort I used my werewolf hearing expecting to immediately hear Allison talking to her dad only to come up with the bone-chilling growl that has been harassing Beacon Hills, then sadly, I heard Allison scream. I ran towards the sound and looked around only to jump out of my skin at the sound of a gunshot. I looked at my body expecting to see a bullet, no holes in my body, good. I looked around to see a mountain lion lying on its side panting heavily, a gunshot in its stomach. Turning around to where the gun was shot to see Chris Argent putting the gun to his side slowly, unsure if the threat was eliminated, before we could make eye contact I pulled Allison up from her position on the ground, asked if she was okay, to which she nodded, and pointed my attention towards the dying big cat. Slowly its head lolled to the side, its chest no longer heaving. I hugged Allison close, turning her away from the gruesome sight. I went to ask Allison if she was sure she was okay but was interrupted by a howl, a wolf's howl, more specifically a werewolf on the hunt.


	16. Help

Stiles struggled to keep up the pace with his father whose head was with swimming with the case on his hands.

"Dad come on can you give me at least a little hint about what's going on, she's my friend."

"Not really Stiles, from what I've been told you _just_ started communicating with the girl, even _Lydia_ is closer to her than you are _."_

"Well at least I _know_ her. I can provide insight, talk to other students about this. Come on dad, I can help you and you know it." He ran in front of his dad in order to stop him from continuing forward.

The sheriff looked around to see the room empty, save for the two of them.

"Since her mother had that seizure she's been in and out of consciousness and the doctors don't think she'll survive the week, less than if she seizes again. Not to mention the black stuff leaking from her, the doctor's don't know what it is and they think it could speed up the process. That's why it's been so hectic around here. They want to find Delia before that happens."

Stiles' face fell before perking up just a little eager to get as much information as he could so he and Scott could start their own little side investigation.

"And about Delia?"

"There wasn't much to go on, her car was at the old Hale house. There were indications of a struggle, 2 maybe 3 assailants at the scene. We think one of them was the mother's boyfriend since we're still trying to find him. A lot of her blood and all of her ripped up clothes on the scene," Stilinski held up a finger when he noticed his son about to speak, "And _no_ Derek was not there that night, his alibi checks out, we scheduled for him to come down today, and _no_ Stiles you can't watch or partake in this, and I will not be giving any more information on the case unless it involves you." Sheriff Stilinski grabbed a manila folder off the desk and headed into the interview room as Stiles slumped in exasperation at the minimal clues he got, most of them were already known to the public. Still he sulked off towards his beloved Roscoe and drove to Scott's house where he knew the young werewolf was probably anxiously pacing the floor.

 _~Interview Room~_

"This is cozier than the last place you had me." Hale snarked leaning back in his chair.

"Look, all we're trying to do is find Delia before her mom has-

"Got it, what do you want from me?" He cut the sheriff off quickly, as if he didn't want to hear of Ms. Stavros' guaranteed passing.

"When you went back to the house, aside from the truck what did you notice out of the ordinary?"

"Aside from the original mess of the house, more things were broken than usual. There were different car tracks, more heavy duty tires for difficult terrain or something."

"And how do you know this?"

"It's not rocket science, sheriff, the dirt around my house is tightly packed when it's dry and even her truck didn't dig up as much as those tires did."

"Anything else?"

The wolf pretended to think before going with a stone cold,

"No."

* * *

 _She was shivering violently, considering her other half was completely naked, on a pile of decaying leaves, her icy breath expanding into the bone-chilling air. This was the coldest night so far in the year, so it was no surprise her skin was slowly but surely gain a blue hue, her usual chapped pink lips were now a light shade of purple and were scabbed with blood_

 _She was slowly leaving her shift, her legs still in the form of a pure white wolf's. The man looked down to her with a sneer at the weak Luna before him. She would need to grow stronger before she was even reconsidered as a part of his pack. He looked out at the wild expanse of the woods thinking about if he should move her closer to the road when he felt his face starting to loosen and rejuvenate, his scars were starting to fade slowly and he looked down at the source. The new wolf had reached out and gripped his ankle, he hissed at the contact and easily kicked off the weak teenager._

 _He chuckled harshly as she croaked out the name of his soon-to-be beta. Things were finally falling into their well-crafted place._

Delia woke up shivering, the sharp pains of her muscles moving, when she tried to stand up her bones cracked making her cry out in pain and collapse face first into the dirt. Everything in her body was throbbing, her muscles, bones, even her brain was pulsating painfully. She couldn't move it felt like everything in her body was slightly out of place, organs, bones and all, forcing her bones to pop back into place was too painful for her to force herself to do. For now, she was rendered immobile in the middle of the california wilderness, with predators and the cold a threat to her survival. She soon came to realize that she was naked, she knew she wouldn't survive the night. Delia knew she shouldn't but sleep was overtaking her. Her eyes were drooping, her consciousness was slipping from her no matter how hard she tried to keep it. But one specific person occupied her mind and she couldn't help but feel in her gut was in trouble. That thought alone was enough to make her want to get up, she felt the motivation, it was _strong_ but it was like she couldn't move, she was paralyzed in every sense of the word.

* * *

Derek stormed into the McCall house where he could already smell the teens and with a grimace had to smell his way through the house to easily find the kids. He could already smell Scott's alertness of his presence and could hear them scrambling to get a defense ready. He opened the door and immediately caught the baseball bat that was being swung in his direction.

He glared at the owner of the weapon and Stiles just swallowed before he let go and backed up behind Scott.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott growled.

"I need your help, I'm not here for you. We need to find Delia. You guys are my best bet considering you are the few in this town that have any knowledge of anything remotely supernatural. You have her scent. We both do, it'll be easier to help her if we look together." Derek crossed his arms and looked at the teen, as if he already knew his answer.

Scott opened his mouth wanting to protest but thought better of it, she was going to die if they didn't find her in time. If she wasn't already kidnapped by some creep.

Scott grinded his teeth as he was thinking, he hated the thought of her getting hurt, he didn't understand his sudden urge to protect her when he barely even knew her.

But he nodded and looked up at Derek, "When do we leave."

Before Derek could answer Stiles had already yanked his friend

away for a sidebar.

"Are you sure? I mean we already found one girl in his yard, what if we find another one? Hmm? Except this one is about ye high and has scarily white hair!" Stiles said, doing his best to keep his cool but whispering wasn't his thing and it was futile since Derek would've heard the whole thing anyway.

Derek approached the boys and yanked Scott behind him and pushed the scrawnier boy against the wall with a snarl and his hand wrapped around his neck.

"If _ever_ insinuate that I would hurt her there will be another body in my backyard." He felt a hand grip his shoulder, nails digging in, and pulled him away from the pathetic boy.

"ENOUGH! Delia is fucking naked out there in the freezing night and you're here trying to defend yourself. Let's go. I'm not wasting another minute." Scott left in a flourish with Derek and Stiles on his heels to search.

* * *

He grimaced at the sight of her, her right leg and ankle were out of place, she still had fur sticking out different places and not to mention that she was on the verge of being hypothermic. He squatted down by her leg and touched it gently only to sharply pull away when she jerked away with a yelp. He pressed a hand to her dirty forehead and pushed away the hair in an attempt to soothe her he took a cloth from his pocket and gently pressed it into her mouth, he didn't have any sedatives and he couldn't risk her biting her tongue off or something.

He gripped her leg at the sight of where the bone had not gone back in its place after the shift and quickly twisted it back to his place, he did his best to ignore the girl's muffled screams and moved on to her ankle and made quick work of it.

He gently worked his hands under her neck and lower back and lifted her up with grunt and carried her to his car. He wrapped the blanket he kept in his truck around making she was warm and covered up. He put the heat on low so she wouldn't go into shock, from there he carefully drove back to his office.

 **A/N:** _ **Hello! I'm back, sort of, there won't be continuous updates from now on, I think y'all have realized that by now lol, I'm sure y'all know the struggles of starting school and I've been busy all summer so I haven't had the chance to do much in terms of writing but hopefully this is a start!**_


End file.
